Fate Shinobi: Rebirth Of The Sword
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: Naruto was born three years before the Kyuubi attack. The day the Kyuubi attacked is September 9th, the day his little sister Illya is born. See how Naruto's life will be with the powers of a certain sword wielding hero of justice.
1. Prologue

So this is my first fic, so i dont really know wheather its any good or not (depending on the readers taste) so hopefully any more experienced writers can review or PM me to give me some constuctive criticism, such as: 1) What you didn't like about certain parts 2) Anyway I can improve upon these parts3) Any ideas on a way to keep the main character from getting to full of himself or way to move the story along.

Also to those who flame (and there will be flames) please know that i'm still inexperienced as a writer and i'm trying my best.

Now on to the Disclaimer.Disclaimer: I do NOT own fate stay night or naruto those belong to their respective creators/animators ... now on to the story.

Flames ... as far as the eye could see ... the roars of the nine-tailed fox echoing behind the crackling of white hot flames, and among these flames was young boy, not even three years old, stumbled across the burning ground.

His home having been crushed by the mighty claws of the nine-tailed fox. His parents weren't home, as today was the day of his little sister's birth, September, 9th. (Ironic isn't it)

The young boy was named Naruto, he had spikey red hair and blue eyes with a noticable gold ring around the pupil, (for clothing, imagine a smaller set of clothes like shirou wore during the fuyuki fire) but currently his eyes were dull and lifeless, after a few steps Naruto collapsed onto a patch of dirt that was untouched by the fires spanning around him. He tried to get up again to keep moving but his tired arms and legs couldn't support his weight and he fell to the ground once more.

As he was about to pass out from the smoke from the fires around him, a sudden flash of yellow lit up his darkening eyes, and a splash of a water jutsu put the fires around him out.

Looking up he saw his father, Minato Namikaze kneeling in front of him with tears flowing from his eyes. "He's alive!" Minato shouted in joy. Suddenly an exact copy of Minato appeared and the original Minato told the copy to go find his mother Kushina.

Immediately the clone left and after the copy did so did Minato scoop his son up into his arms and not even after second had passed did the clone reappear, this time with a pretty redhaired women.

The woman, Kushina, was holding a bundle in her arms tears also streaming from her eyes, as she saw Naruto in Minato's arm.

They immediately rushed to the mostly undamaged hospital.

Where Naruto and the other people who weren't killed, but were injured in some shape or form, were treated and cared for. While Minato and Kushina were waiting for Naruto to wake up, Kushina had fallen asleep with Naruto's sister in her arms, also asleep, Minato on the other hand was still looking at the sleeping/recovering Naruto.

Minato look up from Naruto to gaze upon his sleeping sister (Naruto's) as he remembered the cause behind the attack by Kyuubi.

[flashback]-

"AAAAH!" Kushina who was in labor screams as, finally, Naruto's sister was born into the world. "It's a girl" (cliche i know but im a 17 year old male and i dont know what else to say in situations like this) the docter cried as she cleans the baby off.

Kushina pants as she slowly recovered her strength to finally speak. "Can ... I ... see her ..." she says between her huffs for air. "Of course!" as she slowly starts to hand her the baby.

Kushina notices a small white patch of hair on her babies head. "What should we name her Kushina?" Minato asked all the while holding a certain fox inside the seal on her belly in by keeping the seal closed.

"Illya" she responds after fully catching her breath. "After my great-grandmother." "Why?" Minato asks curious. "Because of her hair, my grandmothers hair was pure white, even when she was a child." Kushina explains before the doctor took Illya from her to get her cleaned up further.

Minato was about to fix Kushina's seal when the sound of a body hitting the ground, a sound he had gotten very familiar with during the 3rd shinobi war.

He turns to look at where the sound came from, and saw the doctor on the ground and next to her body was a man in a cloak with a yellowish-orange mask with a black flame pattern on it, and he was holding Illya in his arms.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki 4th Hokage, or this child will die at the ripe age of one minute." the man spoke in a dark and forboding voice. "A-Alright j-just stay calm" Minato said worried for the safety of his second born child. The man chuckles and says "you should take your own advice 4th hokage, I'm perfectly calm" the man then threw up Illya and tries to stab her with a kunai. "ILLYA!!!" Kushina screams in fear for her newly born daughter. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow as Minato sped to Illya at full speed to catch her. He then heard a hissing noise from Illya's blanket that she was wrapped in. Looking he saw that the man had put paper bombs on the blanket, jumping he tears the blanket from Illya and teleports to a nearby safehouse. However this cause Kushina to be alone with the masked man.

 **With Minato -**

Minato had just finished teleporting to the safe house where inside was a crib for Illya. Gently placing her down inside, he whispered to Illya "Don't worry Illya I'll find your mom, and when I do I'll be back in a flash." He then proceeded to "Flash away" to where kushina was.

 **With Kushina - moments earlier**

Kushina winced in pain as the masked man as he chains her to a pair of rocks using seals.

Kushina is panting from the pain she is experiencing at the moment, and she was just barely able to say "What do you want." The man chuckles and says "why my dear I believe you know what i want." At this her eyes widen, as she then yells out "Are you crazy the fox will destroy everything in its way-" she was cut off by the man "Ah, but that is exactly what I want." She looks at him in fear she was about to respond when suddenly she doubled over in pain. The reason for this was because the man had started extracting the kyuubi from her.

Inside the seal Kyuubi's eyes widened in rage as it recognizes the chakra signiture of the one trying to free it " **YOU!!"** it roared in rage **"I refuse to be controled again"** and that was the last thing the fox could say before he was taken over and his eyes changed into the shape of the sharingan and it roars in beastly fury.

At the time this happened the man spoke two simple words but they were filled with malice "Come ...KYUUBI!!!" and in a stream of red chakra as well as a heart-stopping roar, Kyuubi, the nine-tailes fox was free once more.

"W-wait!" Kushina, who was still alive due to her Uzumaki longevity, said trying to get up and stop the man and the Kyuubi from leaving. "Hmm, you Uzumaki's are really something, to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast as powerful as the nine-tails." the man said inquizitively "No matter. Now Kyuubi kill her. Kill the one who has kept you imprisoned for so long!"

With a roar the fox obeyed and sent a clawed hand/paw towards the exhausted Uzumaki. Just when the fox's claw was about an inch away from her, a yellow flash lit up the area.

Minato had grabbed her at the last second and reappeared on top of a nearby tree.

Weakly Kushina whispered to him " M-Minato i-is Illya safe?" "Yeah she's safe" Minato responds, he then glares over his shoulder, right at the masked man and the kyuubi. He then flashes back to the area where he had placed Illya, he placed Kushina next to Illya. "Illya." Kushina says in happiness as she huge her daughter to her chest lightly.

A this happens Minato feels angry, angry that the masked man had the balls to do this to his family. "He'll pay" Minato whispers quietly so Kushina couldn't hear, she heard him but she didn't say anything. Minato runs to a closet, that had his hokage cloak inside. "Minato, be safe" Kushina says. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." and with that he was gone.

He reappeared on top of the Hokage Mountain, on his own head to be exact, and notices the village of konoha up in flames. Looking around for his own house, he sees it was crushed. Fearing the worst, he sent a clone to search the remains of the house for his son.

Just as that happened the Kyuubi, who had been raging in the distance, turned and noticed Minato upon his head. Minato noticed this and calmly said "noticed me already?" Kyuubi started charging up a tailed beast bomb (bijuu-bomb from now on), when it released it, the bijuu-bomb charged towards Minato.

Minato, in order to counter this, created a seal in mid-air, useing his tri-pronged kunai as a catalyst, the seal absorbed the bijuu-bomb and sent it miles away, behind him, where in explodes in a dome of blue and red chakra.

Minato suddenly felt a presence behind him and swung his arm, the one that was holding his kunai, behind him, he sees the kunai pass through the masked man, who had appeared behind him. The man grabbed on to Minato's arm. "You're mine now, 4th hokage." the man says as he tries to absorb Minato in to his pocket dimension that he created using his space/time ninjustu technique, called kamui. Keyword "tries" at the last second, Minato flashes away. "So fast." the masked man says in respect and slight awe at Minato's speed, and with those words spoken the man swirls away to find Minato. A few minutes later he found Minato and proceeded to attack him. (the fight between Minato and the masked man is the same as in the anime, sorry.)

 **A few minutes later - after Minato vs. Masked man**

After Minato released the kyuubi from the masked man's control, the man fled the scene, but not before leaving a few ominous words. "I will be back 4th Hokage, and when I do the kyuubi will be mine once more, as will the rest of the world." and with that he swirled away, not to be seen for a very long time. _"Something tells me that he wasn't joking."_ Minato thinks sarcasticly. With that, he flashed away to seal the kyuubi.

 **With 3rd hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi - a few minutes later**

 _"I have to hurry"_ the old hokage thinks as he ran into the forest to where Minato, who had appeared and flashed away himself and the Kyuubi in to the forest holding both his (Minato's) wife and his newborn child on his back (Kushina) and in his arms (Illya). Knowing what Minato was going to do he rushed after him. He barely made it in time, he saw Minato about to perform the Shiki Fujin (reaper death seal), knowing he had to stop minato he pumped his leg with chakra and sped towards Minato and, just before Minato could finish the hand signs, knocked him out

Kushina was shocked when her husband suddenly collapsed to the ground unconsious. Looking up she saw the former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi performing the same seals that Minato had just tried to do. Her eyes widened in realization as Hiruzen finished the last seal "SHIKI FUJIN" he shouts out then a figure, who radiated death, appeared behind Hiruzen.

Just then Minato to reawoke to see that Hiruzen had summoned the Shinigami (death god) in his (Minato's) place "Minato" the 3rd said " prepare to seal the rest into your daughter useing the 8 pronged seal" "... right!" Minato says with conviction and he prepares an alter for the sealing. While Minato does this, Hiruzen send the shinigami to tear off half of the Kyuubi's chakra, the yang half into Kushina to keep her alive. Now all that is left was the yin half "NOW MINATO" Hiruzen shouts out.

At the shout Minato then seals the rest of the Kyuubi, with a flash of white light, into Illya. With that the shinigami proceeds to slowly devour Hiruzens soul. Minato turns to look at the 3rd who says "I'm sorry Minato but both Naruto and your daughter need you in their life as well as this village. Had you had died I probably would have had to come out of retirement to take your place, and I would have been stuck with my arch-enemy, paperwork, once more. I would rather be eaten by Kyuubi than do all that paperwork again... hehe and now your stuck with it." Hiruzen gave a pained laugh as he said this.

Minato chuckles. Curious Hiruzen wonders why Minato was laughing, so he voiced his question "Because lord 3rd I've already figured out the secret on how to beat the enemy of all kage." Shocked Hiruzen asks how.

"Two words ... Kage Bunshin..." With the secret revealed Hiruzen stood shocked then he burst out laughing "I ... can't ...believe... I... didn't ...think of that." Hiruzen says between fits of laughter. Just as he finished his sentence the shinigami finished devouring his soul, and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage, the god of shinobi callapsed to the ground with a wide smile on his face, dead to the world around him.

Right then Minato clone found Naruto and dispelled and immediately Minato flashed away to Naruto, leaving a confused Kushina to recover for a few seconds with Illya who was still sleeping soundly. A few minutes later Minato (the clone) flashed back to Kushina and explained that their house was crushed and that he (the original) sent a clone to find Naruto, and that his clone found him and that was why he left, as well as that he was a clone that Minato sent to grab her and Illya. With that the clone put his hand on kushina's shoulder and they flashed away to Naruto and Minato.

 **[Flashback end]**

That was two days ago, and now here they were, waiting for naruto to wake up from his mini-coma, due to the trauma and some of his burns. While they were waiting Minato had ordered any and all uninjured ninja to assist in rebuilding the village. Minato was also helping, having created a few hundred clones to help rebuild. He had also sent a hundred clones to search through the remains of their house to gather all the jutsu, which were protected in an underground library under the house, as well as start to build a foundation for their new house to be built on top of the original. So far, according to one of his clones, the village, with the help of the, surpisingly large amount of, uninjured ninja and his clones the village should be rebuilt within three weeks. His new house however was to be completed within a week.

The sound of movement from Naruto caught his attention. "Nnn" Naruto lightly groaned. Naruto was starting to wake up. Minato quickly shook Kushina, as gently as possible so as not to wake up Illya. "What is it?" Kushina quietly moaned, slightly annoyed from being awoken from her slumber.

"It's Naruto, I think he's about to wake up." That caught Kushina's attention, she looked to Naruto, hopefully. Not even a moment later, Naruto woke up in a daze, until he remembered the events of two days ago (not that he new that.), and he hastily sat up and looked around, desperately, until he saw his Mom and Dad, as well as a bundle of blankets, he absently noticed, he then proceeded to launch himself at Minato and gave him a hug, mostly out of fear that this wasn't real and he was still in the fire.

 **A week later - newly built Namikaze/Uzumaki residence**

Minato was worried for his son, for the past two days his eldest child, Naruto, had, ever since the kyuubi attack, and subsequently the fire he found Naruto in, had not left his room once it was finished, along with the house, except to eat and go to the bathroom and even then his eyes were vacant, as if his body was moving on its own.

All of this had Minato worried that his son had died in the fire and all that was left was this husk, and empty vessel so to speak, with no soul linking it to life.

Kushina noticed his distress and got up from their new couch, upon which they were both sitting on watching T.V. and stood in front of him with a small calming smile and said in a soft comforting tone " Minato, how about you go wash up Illya and yourself for dinner, and I'll go and talk to naruto."

Sighing Minato got up and grabbed Illya, gently, from her nearby crib and took her to the bathroom to get cleaned for dinner.

Sighing pleasantly Kushina walked up the stairs to her sons room and knocked on the door, she heard a faint, barely even a whisper, "come in" opening the door she saw papers covered in drawings of fire, for a three year old the drawings were quite well done, but what really got her attention was her youngest son looking up at her with dull eyes, that made her want to hug her son while break down crying.

Steeling her resolve, she motioned for her son to follow her downstairs.

He obeyed and followed her to the porch (where shirou and kiritsugu had their last talk, basically naruto's house is the same as shirou's).

Kushina sat down and motioned for naruto to sit beside her, he did as asked. "Naruto did I ever tell you why I became a ninja of konoha or how I met your father ?" Kushina asked "Mom if this is one of those "how i met your mother" situations that you and dad always watch then I don't think I should hear it." Naruto responded

(A/N: know he's got an impressive vocabulary for a three year old but I'm not going to make naruto do toddler talk ... besides when I was three I was already speaking Normal english rather fluently, so why not naruto?), to which she laughs out "No, this isn't like one of those situations." after hearing this naruto looked up at her with a small spark of curiousity forming in his dull eyes, making her grin internally at seeing some form of emotion,since the attack, in her son's eyes.

"But..." Kushina says to her son " before we go into a trip down memory lane, why don't you tell me what's wrong." she says in hopes that talking would relieve the trauma somewhat "What do you mean mom?" Naruto asks quietly

"You know what I mean Naru-chan" Kushina replies in a fake strict tone.

At the nickname Naruto twitches, and annoyance flashes in his eyes ,which Kushina caught, as he blushes. "Momma!! Don't call me that!!" Naruto yells embarassed, having never liked that nickname.

Kushina giggles in amusement. "Sorry Sorry, it's just that this is the most emotion I've seen from you in a while." Kushina the puts on a stern facial expression and says "Now back on topic. What. Is. Wrong."

Naruto looks down in thought and says in a soft tone "I barely ... feel anything anymore..."

Kushina looking confused asks "What do you mean Naru-chan"

Again Naruto twitches at the nickname but ignores it for now, and says "I mean that I don't feel happiness or any of those feelings, I just feel ..." Naruto paused to think of the right word "...Hollow."

At this Kushina's eyes widened in shock, before finally her willpower crumbles and she latched onto Naruto, and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto's eyes were wide, but still a dull blue/gold. He tried to get out of the hug, but Kushina maintained and pulled him deeper into her embrace.

Naruto could now hear her heart-beat and as he listened to it, he started to relax. He then felt something wet on his cheek. Moving his hand just enough to feel his face, he looked and he saw that he was crying. Just as he realized this he felt something within him burst. He latched onto his mother and cried, a cried that was filled with so much pain that had built up for the past week.

 **A little while later.**

After Naruto finally calmed down, he looked up to Kushina, as she began her tale, about how she once wanted to be Hokage as well as a hero as a young girl (A/N Basically just a mix of Kushina and Kiritsugu's backstories, with Kiritsugu's childhood being used for Kushina's before she went to konoha [but no experiments on undead apostles and instead it would be kumo, kiri, and iwa attacking, and Kushina's Mother being the one who let them in, Kushina had found her mom and found out what her mother did and proceeds to kill her]) his eyes were not as dull as before as throughout their Little talk.

When she finished her story, Naruto looks down in thought. "What is it Naruto?" Kushina asks in worry. Suddenly Naruto's head jerks upright with his eyes now completely full of emotion, however only one really stood out to her, Determination. "... I've decided." he says in conviction. "Decided what Naru-chan")?" Kushina asks curious.

"To be a hero like you and dad, a hero who protects the innocent, and will keep those close to me safe, ... at any cost."

[A/N: yes they have technology in this fanfiction, because well i have a few things planned in the future, but they dont have cars or any type of vehicle (except the train and the directors vehicles which appears in the naruto naruto movie "ninja clash in the land of snow") so no ninja village with get a goddamn tank, so get off my back ya goddamn anime nazis. *glares at all the naruto fanatics rampaging about the inaccuracy of technology being in naruto* besides this is about 1000 years after the cataclysm(sp?) and magic circuts have evolved into the chakra network with everybody having the same amount of chakra coils ... well almost every body, jinchuriki will have two sets of chakra coils to use their bijuu's power to the (somewhat) fullest, but these are only activated after making contact with their bijuu's chakra. Also Naruto is a pseudo-Jinchuriki so he will have a second chakra network like any other Jinchuriki, however he will only have 27 of these secondary chakra coils and they work like magic circuts.]

See you in the next update.


	2. Time Skip and new friends

**A/N: Thank you, to all those who reviewed and favorited. To be honest I was surprised by the sheer number of how many people favorited not even two hours after I posted the first chapter, so thanks everyone for the support. Also, I posted a Percy Jackson fanfic (Not based on the movie.) called _Children Of The Sea: The Lightning Thief_ so if anybody who likes Percy Jackson go ahead and read it if you want to.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night those belong to Kishimoto and Type-Moon, respectively._**

 **Now on with the story.**

It had been six years since Naruto made his promise to be a hero. In the time between then and now, Naruto had spent most of it training in secret.

Over the years Minato and Kushina had spent most of their time either at work (Minato) or training Illya on how to control the power of the Kyuubi, leaving Naruto mostly alone.

While sometimes he would get lonely, he understood why his parents focus more on Illya than him. How could he not understand when everytime he felt lonely, the memories of the fire and the roars of the Kyuubi replayed, from start to finish, whenever he slept...

 ** _*Beep Beep Beep ...*_** The sound of an alarm-clock resounded in Naruto's bedroom until – **_*Click*_** – it was silenced by our, now, awake nine year old future hero.

 ** _*Yawn*_**

Naruto sat up, his eyes half-lidded due to having just woken up, he peered around his room before settling on his alarm clock, glaring at it before looking at the time displayed on its screen.

The time was 7:45, the first day at the academy starts at 8:00, and it took 10 minutes to walk from his house to the academy.

Naruto blinked, before his eyes widened in alarm.

"OH CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" resounded throughout the house.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kushina was making breakfast, when an black, orange and red colored blur flew down the hallway, followed by a white blur, which proceeded to jump on the previous blur screaming "Onii-chan!!"

"Gah, Illya get off me I'm gonna be late!" the first blur, which turned out to be Naruto, yelled out as he rushed to finish putting his shirt on.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black, anbu style, pants with a thin oranged stripe down the sides and a black shirt with a yellow and red yin and yang symbol, outlined in orange, on the back (the white being yellow and the black being red). **[A/N: it just wouldn't be Naruto without any orange being mentioned or being worn]** While, Naruto was busy getting dressed, in the kitchen, Illya was giggling next to Kushina who was somewhat amused by Naruto's action.

When Naruto did finish he looked at the kitchen clock to see how long he had till he had to leave. When he did so his jaw dropped, the reason the clock said that it was 7:25.

Seeing his reaction Kushina burst in to a fit of laughter. Hearing this, Naruto turns to face his mother, a tick mark on his eyebrow.

"Mom, what did you do!" Naruto exclaims annoyed.

However this just caused her to laugh even harder. Taking a few seconds to calm down. Kushina gains a foxlike smirk.

"You wouldn't wake up when I told you to, so I changed the time on your clock to say 7:40 and set your alarm for 7:45." Kushina explains still with her smirk.

Illya burst into giggles when she heard the explanation, prompting Naruto to glare at her before pouting.

After Naruto calmed down he offers to help his mother cook, Kushina was about to decline when…

"Yay, onii-chan's cooking is the best!" Illya shouts in glee, getting a small smile from Naruto and a pout from Kushina.

 ** _*Sigh*_** "Ok, sure you can help… Naru-chan." Kushina says in defeat, before throwing the nickname she know Naruto hates as a form of light revenge, earning another tick mark from her son.

After eating breakfast, Illya asked her mother if she could go with Naruto to see the academy.

"Sure Illya but only if I come with." Kushina replies with a smile.

A few minutes later, we now see Naruto and his mom and sister walking down the street toward the academy, with Illya humming the whole way.

This continued until they made it to the academy, where they met Kushina's best friend, Mikoto Uchiha and her two sons and her daughter.

While Kushina and Mikoto talked Naruto studied the three children.

One was noticibly older than the other two he looked roughly about 15, he had long steel colored hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs framing his face, he wore anbu style shinobi gear along with the headband of the hidden leaf village, signifying him as a shinobi.

The other boy was nine just like Naruto. He had black hair that, in the sunlight, seemed to shimmer to a dark shade of blue, his hair spiked mostly in the back, making it look like a ducks ass, or the feathers on the head of an angered raven. He wore a blackish blue

high-collered short sleaved shirt and baggy white shorts. Currently he was talking excitedly with his older brother.

The last one was a girl with, black hair that went just past her shoulder length, with her bangs put up in a twin tailed manner. She wore a red blouse with a black skirt. Her eyes were a dazzling gray-blue color, unlike her brothers who's eyes were black. She was currently listening to her mother and Kushina talking.

After studying them, Naruto walks up to them, with Illya trailing behind somewhat shy at meeting new people (Illya not Naruto).

Upon Naruto's approach the younger boy stopped talking to his brother and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Shirou Namikaze **[A/N: I'm putting Shirou as Naruto's middle name]** nice to meet ya." Naruto says with a smile and a wave.

Seeing this the older boy decided to introduce himself and his siblings.

"Hello, I am Itachi Uchiha and these are my younger siblings Sasuke and Rin Uchiha, they're twins. A pleasure to meet you."

The newly named Itachi spoke with a _very_ small smile, pointing to each of his siblings when he said their names.

Sasuke was looking Naruto up and down, sizing him up, before his gaze stopped on Naruto's hands which were scraped a bit, obviously from intense training.

He grins and stuck a hand out to shake hand with Naruto, who accepts the gesture, also grinning.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya." Sasuke says still grinning.

"Whatever." Rin says with a frown.

Seeing her frown Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

Rin look a little surprised, as if she expected him to just ignore her, before she finally responds.

"Nothings, wrong I just don't like mornings"

Hearing this Naruto nodds in agreement stating "I know right. Mornings are the worst, especially on mondays."

His response surprised her, but she soon smiled, causing Naruto to smile.

"Good, you're smiling, you're way too pretty to be frowning, so just keep smiling." Naruto states, oblivious to the fact that his words made the girl blush.

"I-i-idiot!" Rin stutters out before running away into the school building, leaving Naruto and Sasuke confused and an amused Itachi, Mikoto and Kushina, who stopped talking when Naruto introduced himself.

"What's with her?" Naruto asks Sasuke who shrugs.

"No idea, she's never done that before." Sasuke says confused.

Illya finally brought out the courage to speak.

"H-hello, I'm Illya." she says.

Sasuke then turns to look at her, and blinks before responding "Hi, are you Naruto's sister?" he asks.

Illya, having overcome being shy at the mention of her brother, smiles at Sasuke while nodding, before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Onii-chan after school can you play with me when you get home?" Illya asks excited.

Naruto sighs and waves his hand beaconing her towards him, which she does moving quickly.

Itachi's, who had been watching the exchange quietly with a small smile, eyes widened as he recognized the gesture before he smirks when Naruto pokes her forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"Sorry Illya, I might have homework, maybe some other time." Naruto says with a kind expression, before walking away to the academy building leaving a stunned Sasuke, a smirking Itachi and a pouting Illya rubbing her forehead.

"Mou, why does he always does that?" Illya mutters still pouting. Sasuke places a hand on Illya's shoulder, making her look at him.

"My sympathies." Sasuke says glancing at Itachi, seeing his smirk, before letting go of Illya and walks in the direction Naruto went.

 **A/N: And so ends the second chapter of Fate/ Shinobi: Rebirth of the Sword. So yeah, I'm adding some character's from F/SN into the story via. reincarnation, Which I will explain in an explanation (sort of like a time line but not) which will be posted next time.** **So review, I could use some more feed back. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	3. The Uchiha Massacre

**So I'm back with a new chapter for Fate/ Shinobi. So this chapter will have a minor timeskip.**

 **Also thanks to all those who reviewed.**

 **And a special shoutout to _ortizale317_ and _OmegaTheMessiah_ who PMed me asking questions and helped me figure more things out for this story, thanks for the help dudes(?).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night.**

"Trace On" - Human/ Reincarnated servant talking

 _"Trace On" -_ Human/ Reincarnated servant thinking

 **"Be devoured by evil and give into madness"** \- Biju/Jinchuuriki/ Curse Mark Activated talking

 ** _"Be devoured by evil and give into madness"_** \- Biju/ Jinchuuriki/ Curse Mark Activated thinking

 **[Excalibur]** \- Jutsu/Spell/Noble Phantasm used.

 **Now on with the story.**

 ** _One month after ch.2_**

The sound of training resounded through out a forested area, known as training ground 7.

Two boys were practicing swordplay with wooden swords, one boy had spikey red hair while the other had black hair that spiked in the back.

These boys were Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

In the month since the two boys joined the academy the two became very close, close enough that Naruto allowed Sasuke to join him in his "secret" training whenever Itachi was out of the village on a mission and Sasuke's father was too busy to teach him any thing, which was pretty much everyday.

Naruto tried to ask Rin if she wanted to train with them, but she said that her mother, Mikoto, was going to teach her some techniques that Mikoto created.

That meant that Naruto and Sasuke were left alone to train together, strengthening their friendship further.

Sasuke was using a single wooden chokuto, which he used in a reverse grip in his right hand, to practice with, while Naruto used two wooden Falchion swords (Like Kanshou and Bakuya but made of wood).

Naruto and Sasuke had taken an interest in kenjutsu when they witnessed a spar between a pair of Anbu (Hayate and Yugao), who were using their normal training ground for their spar.

Naruto and Sasuke were enthralled by the swift and concise movements of their spar, the parts they could see anyway.

When the spar had been halfway finished Naruto and Sasuke decided to learn kenjutsu.

Later on Sasuke found an old kenjustu style used by the Uchiha clan during the warring states era.

While Naruto wanted to develop his own style, as none of the styles he found in his houses library seemed to fit him.

Anyway back to the spar.

Sasuke charges at Naruto with speeds that were impressive for a 10 year old (sasuke was born a few months before Naruto).

He went for a slash at Naruto's left side, which Naruto blocks with his left sword, before yanking his left arm upward, sending Sasuke's sword arm up while putting him off balance.

Naruto slashes at Sasuke using his right sword.

Sasuke uses his (Sasuke) being off balance to his advantage by moving into a backward roll, narrowly escaping the wooden sword about to bruise his shoulder and chest.

Returning to his feet Sasuke rushes to Naruto, who was still in mid-swing, not giving him any time to recover his stance, and swings his sword towards Naruto's exposed right side.

He was about to hit Naruto when he suddenly blocked it using the momentum of his swing to spin around and, using both swords, block once again.

The two boy were at a stalemate, as neither Sasuke nor Naruto would give any ground.

Suddenly they both grinned, before putting down their swords.

"Great spar Sasuke, you've really improved in your kenjutsu." Naruto said still grinning, while panting a bit.

"Same to you Naruto, the whole spinning to block my sword was a nice touch" Sasuke replies, also still grinning and panting.

"Thanks," Naruto says. "So you want to come over tonight?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Nah, I've got to help mom with cleaning the house," Sasuke sighs, before perking up "besides Itachi comes home tonight from his mission, I can't wait to show him how well I've gotten with kenjutsu." he says excited.

Naruto chuckles and says " Alright then, maybe tomorrow, right?" Naruto asks towards the end.

Sasuke grins at him "Sure, why not."

Naruto returns his grin with a small smile.

A few minutes later we see the two boys gathering their equipment, which was scattered across the training grounds, before saying their goodbyes and heading towards their respective houses.

 **With Naruto - at Namikaze residence**

The walk to his house, from the training ground had taken about 10 minutes total.

Naruto had just walked through the door. He noticed that his father wasn't home yet, while that wasn't odd his father almost always came home before dark, which it was right now.

He went to the kitchen and noticed his mother cooking ramen, Naruto and everybody in the family's favorite dish when it came to food in general.

"Hi mom" Naruto greets her causing her to turn to look at him and smile.

"Hello Naru-chan" Kushina greets back, using the nickname she knows he hates, but he was too tired from training to really care.

"Mom, I'm gonna take a shower before dinner, ok." Naruto tells her.

"Ok Naru-chan, see you when you're finished." Kushina says before turning back to the ramen, which the noodles were boiling.

Naruto nods before walking to the showers, he cleaned himself of all the sweat from training before getting into the indoor hotspring, resting.

As Naruto relaxes he feels a pulse of chakra, having discovered he could sense chakra when he unlocked his chakra, and knows that his father has arrived.

Getting out of the bath, Naruto got dressed and went towards the kitchen.

When he got their he notices that his mother, instead of a smile, her face was now set in a somber expression, his father was the same.

"Mom Dad, what's wrong?" Naruto asks worried.

Their attention snaps to him, Minato's face suddenly brightening, as if he just had an idea.

"Nothing Naruto, your mother were just discussing some shinobi matters." Minato says, not completely lying.

Naruto believes the half-truth, shrugging.

"Hey Naruto," Minato says getting said boy's attention. "Sasuke's mother called, she said that Sasuke can sleep over tonight, because she and Fugaku have some business to attend to, and Itachi still hasn't come home yet. So can you go get him before he gets home?" Minato asks, to which Naruto nods his head.

"What about Rin?" Naruto asks

"She's at a friends house, staying the night." Minato replies, Naruto nods once more.

Naruto goes to the door and puts on his shoes, before he opened the door and exits the house.

 **With Sasuke - entrance to Uchiha complex**.

For Sasuke the walk, from the training ground, to the entrance if the Uchiha clan complex, had take about 25 minutes.

It would have been longer had Sasuke actually walked instead he ran, not at top speed being still tired from his spar with Naruto.

He ran because, soon after he left training ground 7, the sun had started to set.

By the time he actually got to the entrance of the complex, the sun had set and the moon, which was full, had already risen.

As Sasuke walked the streets of the clan complex, he became perplexed.

"Where is everybody?" The young uchiha asks himself aloud "Even if nobody is outside there should be some lights on in their houses."

While he was wondering this, atop a telephone pole, was a dark figure, crouched like batman, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke, feeling the set of eyes watching him, turns to face the figure on the pole, only to find it gone.

Sasuke continues to walk down the street deep in thought, that is until he trips. Sasuke looking to see what had tripped him.

His eyes widen in shock and horror when his dark eyes landed upon the corpse of his grandmother and his grandfather, both with a sword slash to the throat.

Sasuke, in horror, screams, getting up he looked around and, with the moon illuminating the area around him.

The street around him was covered in blood and the corpses of his fellow Uchiha.

As Sasuke looked around, he started to hyperventilate, tears stream down his face, his eyes bloodshot as he gazed upon his fallen clansmen (and women).

Finally, his eyes were fixed upon the corpse of a young girl barely older than three, her body being cradled by her mother and father, also dead, the worsed part, besides them being dead, was that the young girl and her parents were Sasuke's cousins, on his mother's side.

The sight was more than the already stressed Sasuke could take.

He closes his eyes not wanting to see anymore family members dead. Suddenly, rage fills him.

 _"How dare whoever did this kill my family."_ Sasuke thought, seething, to himself. "HOW DARE THEY!!" Sasuke yells out in fury, his eyes snap open revealing that his eyes had changed.

His eyes, while normally an onyx color, were now red with two black tomoe in both eyes.

Sasuke's rage and stress (and previous training.) had allowed him to unlock his clan bloodline, the sharingan.

After composing himself, Sasuke looked at the corpses once more before noticing, with widening eyes, that they left a trail, a trail that led straight to his house.

He took of in a sprint towards his house.

Had he stayed a few minutes longer, he would have met up with Naruto who had just arrived in the complex.

Naruto huffed in exhaustion. He saw the bodies, his eyes widen when he notices that the bodies led to Sasuke's house.

He was about to run toward the house when he notice that a few of the fallen Uchiha had weapons, Katana, chokuto, tanto, ningato, kunai, shuriken, multiples of each.

"They tried to fight back, and still lost." Naruto mutters to himself.

"I can't think of that right now, I need to help Sasuke." He says with determination, before grabbing two tanto and a chokuto from the bodies of three nameless Uchiha (the ones who blamed Itachi for Shisui's death).

"These will do for now" Naruto mutters "time to find Sasuke." with that said he ran towards Sasuke's house to assist him.

 **With Sasuke a few minutes before Naruto arrives**

Sasuke pants as he sprints towards his house, intent on saving his mother and father.

He runs through the front door and began searching all the rooms for his parents, only to find each room empty, until he got to his parents bedroom door.

Sasuke shivers, in both rage and fear, as he feels the presence in his parent's room.

"It's here." Sasuke says to himself with tight fists.

Sasuke opens the door, only to find his brother, Itachi, standing over his parents, both with a slash wound going from shoulder to waist, with Itachi holding a bloodstained katana in his right hand.

"Itachi, what happened here, why is everyone dead." Sasuke asks his brother, fearing the worst.

"What does it look like, my foolish little brother?" Itachi speaks coldly.

"It looks like you killed everyone in our clan!" Sasuke yelled in confusion and anger.

"... You are exactly right, foolish little brother." Itachi says, his cold tone still present.

"Why Itachi! Why did you kill them!?" Sasuke says, still with confusion and even more anger than before.

"Simply to test the limits of my abilities." Itachi says.

"Just to test your... limits? ... That's it!?" Sasuke yells.

Itachi spoke in amusement "Correct, my foolish little br-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yells, gritting his teeth in rage, the image of the girl and her family's dead bodies flashes through his mind.

At the rememberence of the young girl and her family, Sasuke charges Itachi in anger, his wooden chokuto slicing wildly at Itachi, who blocks each hit with his katana.

"Hmm, you have potential Sasuke but, you're nowhere near my level yet." Itachi says before slicing Sasuke's sword in half and kicking him in the ribs, sending Sasuke across the room.

Itachi then appears in front of Sasuke, picks him up off the ground by his, high collered, shirt.

He forces Sasuke to look him in his sharingan eyes, which had changed to form a tri-pronged pinwheel, before saying **[Tsukiyomi]**.

For Sasuke, the landscape changed to appear as a clearing in snowy forest with a blood red moon illuminating the entire scene.

 **(A/N: I know Itachi's Tsukiyomi doesn't look like this but I thought that it would look better than what it was previously, and suit Itachi well)**

Had Sasuke not been so angery he would have admired the beauty behind the landscape. But even in his enraged state he notice that each tree had an image of the Uchiha clan symbol, and uchiwa fan, carved onto their bark.

He looks around and sees Itachi walking towards him. Sasuke trys to run towards him only to find out that he couldn't move.

"Itachi, what is this!?" Sasuke snarled.

"This is my Tsukiyomi, a power of the Mangekyou Sharingan." Was Itachi's response.

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke says confused, his anger forgotten for now.

"Indeed, in my Tsukiyomi, time, space and even physical mass, I control it all." Itachi says in a tone colder than the snow around them.

Sasuke shivers from Itachi's tone.

"Now, my foolish little brother, you shall watch as I slaughter our pathetic clan for 72 hours, starting now.

And with that it began, and Sasuke was force to watch, screaming in anger and despair, as the clan was slaughtered for what felt like days.

Finally when it stopped Sasuke was exhausted from his screaming.

"Well done Sasuke but" Itachi grins evilly "you still have 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."

Sasuke's eyes, which were still the sharingan, widen in horror.

He screamed once more as the torture began once more.

 **In the real world** Sasuke pants as he was released rrom the Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke's sharingan, due to the stress, now had three tomoe in each eye.

This was what Naruto sees when he burst through the door connecting the room to the outside.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts out to his friend.

Sasuke eyes widen when he Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto!!" Sasuke shouts in alarm.

"My dad said that your mom called and you could stay over so dad told me to come get you." Naruto explains before looking at Itachi.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Itachi killed everyone!!" Sasuke spats in anger.

"... I see." Naruto mutters before he threw the chokuto he took to Sasuke, which he caught with a confused look.

Noticing his look Naruto says "We have to get past him" points to Itachi with one of his tanto, who stood there amused "in order to get to safety. To do that we have to fight back."

Sasuke nods after a second, stands up and grips his chokuto with his right hand, in a reverse grip, saying "Right!!"

Itachi chose this moment to speak. "Well Naruto-kun, it seems that you've come to Sasuke's rescue, and you talk big but can you back it up" he taunts towards the end.

"You're about to find out, because here we come. Let's go Sasuke!!" Naruto says before charging Itachi with his twin tantos in hand, alongside Sasuke, with his chokuto.

Naruto races ahead of Sasuke, jumping into the air, just above Itachi, and slashes his right hand tanto at Itachi, who blocks with his katana.

Itachi then pushes Naruto back with his katana and kicks Naruto, who was in midair across the room and out the door that led outside.

Sasuke then, using Itachi being distracted, appears behind him and stabs with the the chokuto, only for Itachi to go up in smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing that Itachi had replaced himself. But instead of a log like most used he used something else, something that made Sasuke's blood freeze.

There impaled upon his sword was Naruto, his best friend, with the sword in his gut.

"Sasuke." Naruto manages to croak out before falling unconscious.

Quickly, Sasuke removes the sword and sets Naruto on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes were in intense pain, wondering why he looks at his eyes using the blade of his chokuto. When he did he saw that the sharigan has changed to form the shape of an atom. **(A/N:Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan, don't worry this will be explained later on)** Before Sasuke could ponder what happened to his sharingan, Itachi speaks,

"It would seem that you've obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, that of which can only be obtained by intense feelings of grief and dispair."

When Sasuke heard this he turned to face Itachi, and charged at him, engaging once more into combat, determined to avenged his fallen friend.

While this happened a, somewhat, deep voice in Naruto's head mutters "Seems that I'll have to get involved in order for the kid to live"

"Trace on."

As these words were spoken suddenly a flash of light, that the two battling brothers did not notice because their fight had made their way outside while still fighting.

Suddenly, over Naruto, a blue and golden sheath materiallized before it burst into gold particles, that melt into Naruto's body.

The wound on his stomach suddenly closed, not even leaving a scar.

Naruto suddenly stood up, however it was not really Naruto it was the voice frome before controlling his body.

The Voice flexed Naruto's arm before saying

"Trace on."

More light flashed, but instead of a sheath, this time the light became a pair of black and white falchion (Kanshou and Bakuya).

"It seem that these are the only swords I can use at the moment." The Voice ponders for a second, before hearing a yell of pain.

Turning to look outside the Voice saw that Itachi had placed Sasuke in Tsukiyomi once more.

Looking down at his swords for a moment, the Voice then threw them at Itachi, who dodged.

The Voice summoned up another set of the same swords and charged out of the dark room of the house, swinging his swords, with an untold amount of skill, at Itachi, who was curious as to how Naruto (he doesn't know about the Voice yet) survived and where he got those swords.

Itachi was getting pressed back from Naruto (Voice) when he noticed that the look in Naruto's eyes changed, from the look of a child to the look of a hardened warrior who had seen countless numbers of death and blood.

At this Itachi jumped back and asks "Who are you? You are not Naruto."

The Voice responds with "I am Naruto, or rather he is me, he is my reincarnation, my name ... is Shirou Emiya, but you can call me Archer" the Voice or rather Archer states.

 **(A/N: Not FSN archer just good old Shirou but with a mix of Archer's personality, but not as cynical. Shirou became a heroic spirit at the end of his hero journey, when he died in battle along with Rin. This is basically UBW shirou but he fell for Sakura M., Saber and Rin, but only Rin stuck around, because Sakura had died when she joined him on his journey, and saber well like in fate route they promise to meet again.)**

Itachi's eyes widened as he thought _"Shirou Emiya, as in THE Shirou Emiya. Naruto is his reincarnation! Amazing."_

Knowledge of reincarnation was common as Konoha had a few reincarnated people in their ranks, they mostly go by the name they had in their previous lives, but some prefer to go by a new name, given to them upon rebirth, as a way to "start over".

Shirou Emiya has been reincanated twice before according to history, once in the warring states era and once about ten years before the second shinobi war started.

It is said that Shirou Emiya only reincarnates when the world is approaching great peril.

Itachi dropped his hostile stance, making Archer raise an eyebrow.

"I see, then shall I explain myself to you Shirou-sama." Itachi spoke, gaining another raised brow.

"Call me Archer, and none of the sama stuff it makes me feel old Archer says "and yes it would help if yourself."

"I understand ... Archer, but before I explain myself, may I ask what has happened to Naruto?" Itachi asks.

"Naruto was knocked unconscious from bloodloss and the pain, thus allowed me to heal Naruto using my powers, and to grant me temporary control over his body." Archer explained, to which Itachi nods.

"Now allow me to explain my self... I killed my clan to stop a coup d'etat from happening." Itachi explains in a few short words.

"I see, but did you have to kill the children, who were innocent?" Archer asks.

"Yes, because the elder Danzo had ordered me to." Itachi says with sadness.

"And what about Sasuke and Rin, will you kill them then?" Archer asks.

Itachi shakes his head "No, I can't they ... they must live in order to wash away the mistakes the clan has made, one of them being me."

"I see, you really care for those two then?" Archer asks.

"Of course, I told them that I would always be there for them, even if it's just to be an obstacle to over come" Itachi says with conviction.

Archer grins "I agree completely, but what are you going to do after this?" Archer asks.

"I have been tasked with a special assignment outside of the village, of which I can not tell you." Itachi says.

"I see, but what about right now?" Archer asks.

Itachi ponders a bit before making a shadow clone of himself and walk toward Sasuke, who was unconscious from the stress, from the Tsukiyomi, being to much.

Archer watches quietly, waiting for an answer, which he got when Itachi turns back towards him.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is a very powerful ability, but it comes at a price, if use to much the the user will go blind. But there is a way to counteract this by transplanting the Mangekyou of a close relative. Both Sasuke and I possess this power now." Itachi says, with Archer listening quietly.

"I'm going to switch mine and Sasuke's eyes to keep us from going blind. Can you use what you used to heal Naruto on both me and Sasuke? I only know enough medical ninjutsu to transplant eyes and to do some rudimentary treatment." Itachi asks Archer, who nods.

"I see, I will help, but leave a scroll for Sasuke to find on the Mangekyou's powers." Archer tells Itachi, who agrees to this condition.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Archer watched as Itachi's clones (the clone created a clone to transplant at the same time, to get it done faster) finished the transplant.

When the clones notified him they were done he says "Alright, these last two projections will be my last two because Naruto is starting to stir, also when you're healed they will fade away. Archer tells the clones, who nod.

Archer walks between Itachi and Sasuke and whispers "Trace on" and then with another flash of light there were two of the same sheath from earlier, and melts into their chests, like before with Naruto.

Itachi, who was healed alongside Sasuke got uo and set the, now unconscious body of Naruto, down next to Sasuke. He then dispelled his clones, and wrote a note to Naruto's father and set it on Naruto and held it down with a rock.

Itachi starts to walk away before he turns to Naruto and Sasuke and says "Until we meet again Naruto ... Sasuke. Goodbye for now."

 **With Minato - Namikaze residence**

Minato was worried for his son who hasn't come back yet, with Sasuke. Deciding that he had had enough with waiting he flashed to where Naruto was (ever since the kyuubi attack he had a Hiraishin mark on everyone in his family) only to see the yard torn up, a broken chokuto and a pair of tanto lying in the grass.

He looked around and saw Naruto, unconscious, next to Sasuke, who was also unconscious, he saw a note on Naruto's chest held down by a rock.

He picked up the note and read it knowing it was from Itachi.

As he read the note his eyebrows continued to rise into his hairline.

Itachi had written a detailed report on his battle with Naruto, Sasuke, and later on Archer (Shirou Emiya), as well as the transplant of Sasuke and Itachi's eyes.

Itachi had made a request that Sasuke and Rin be taken in and trained, and raised like family.

Something Minato had already planned on doing even if Itachi hadn't requested it, he new what is was like to be an orphan and he didn't want them to grow up like that.

Plus Mikoto had made Kushina their godmother, so/and even if Minato didn't want them living with them, which he did, Kushina would kick his ass until he changes his mind.

With that in mind Minato grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and took them home, to the Namikaze residence.

 **[A/N: So that was the third chapter of Fate/ Shinobi. I know some people will be wondering why I had Sasuke get the Sharingan, MS, and EMS before cannon time (sharingan: wave arc MS EMS: shippuden) and before you start to go off about the MS and EMS just know that sasuke will not be able to actually use the Mangekyou until wave arc, he knows that he has it but will not be able to use it, due to lack of chakra reserves. So during the course of his training with Naruto, he would focus on heightening his chakra levels and his kenjutsu and by wave arc Sasuke will have enough chakra to use part of Susano'o or Amaterasu not telling which one though, it would ruin the badass scene I have planned.** **]** **Please review, I need some feedback.**


	4. Massacre Aftermath

**So I'm back with another chapter of Fate/ Shinobi.**

 **Now to those who have read my newest story "The Worldly Travels Of Sasuke Uchiha" then you would have known why I haven't updated. But for those who don't,** **I recently had my wisdom teeth removed so I had to focus of making sure that I didn't get dry socket.** **Anyway ... on to the disclaimer.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night, those belong to their respective creators._**

"Trace On" - Human/ Reincarnated servant talking

"Trace On" - Human/ Reincarnated servant thinking

 **"Be devoured by evil and give into madness"** \- Biju/ Jinchuuriki/ Curse Mark Activated speaking

 ** _"Be devoured by evil and give into madness"_** \- Biju/ Jinchuuriki/ Curse Mark Activated thinking

 **[Excalibur]** \- Jutsu/Spell/Noble Phantasm used.

 **On with the story.** **Next Morning - Namikaze Residance**

His eyes flutter as Sasuke Uchiha wakes, slowly. Slowly Sasuke begins to look around, to see that he was in Naruto's room, he would always sleep there when he spent the night.

 _"How did I get here, I'm pretty sure I went home after training with Naruto ..."_ He thinks as he begins to register a dull ache in his eyes.

As soon as he felt the ache, his eyes widen as the memories from the previous night rush back to him. Getting up and he looks around the room in a hurry, hoping to find Naruto.

He was not disappointed as he saw, on the another bed in the room, a head of spikey blond hair. He also noticed a head of white hair right next to the blond one, which Sasuke new belonged to Illya, because whenever Sasuke stayed the night he would always catch her lying next to, or on top of, her blond haired brother.

Upon seeing the blond, and by the steady movement of the blankets he can see that he was breathing, Sasuke quickly calms down from his "slight" panic, before he went to the bathroom that connects to the bedroom.

Sasuke, after using the bathroom, remembers the dull ache in his eyes and turns to the mirror and stares into it. He began channeling chakra into his eyes. When he did so his eyes begin to change into the sharingan, which he noticed had three tomoe instead of one, something he was confused about.

Sasuke was about to turn off his sharingan when he remembers an old Uchiha legend.

The legend goes "if you kill, or seriously injure and believe that you killed someone extremely close to you then powerful emotions such as grief or despair will push a sharingan, no matter what level, into the Mangekyou Sharingan (MS for short)."

Sasuke remembers that he believe he had killed Naruto, his best friend, and when Itachi had replaced himself with Naruto to take Sasuke's sword for him, Sasuke's vision had shifted slightly after that.

Sasuke wanting to know what would happen was about to channel more chakra into his eyes when he hears Naruto scream and then a loud thud.

Worried, he rushed out of the bathroom to check on Naruto. When Sasuke arrives into the room again he sees Naruto on the other side of the room pointing his finger at his bed, while stuttering.

Sasuke, wondering what was freaking Naruto out so much, looks at the bed and blushes when he sees Illya sitting there, with a blanket on her head, naked as the day she was born.

 _"What the hell happened while I was in there?"_ Sasuke wonders to himself.

 **A** **few minutes earlier - with Naruto and Illya**

A few seconds after Sasuke went to the bathroom, Naruto began to stir from his unconscious state.

"Nnn..." Naruto groans as he sat up in his bed he looks around and notices he was in his bedroom. He also notices that the bed Sasuke uses when he stays the night was a mess.

That means that Sasuke slept the night, which made no sense to Naruto as he remembered him and Sasuke parting ways after training.

It took a few seconds to remember the events from last night, when he did he frantically looked around for Sasuke, he was about to call out to his friend when he heard the toilet flush, meaning Sasuke was in the bathroom.

"Good, Sasuke seems to be fine, and by fine I mean not dead." Naruto thinks aloud.

Naruto next looked at where he was stabbed, accidentally, by Sasuke. When he lifted up his shirt he didn't find a single mark on his body.

"What the ... I know Sasuke stabbed me, so where is the wound?" Naruto thinks aloud once more.

 _"I know that medical ninjutsu can heal wounds but the pain should still remain, unless the doctor used some sort of jutsu that numbs pain, but those only work for a few hours, and its been more than a few hours since whoever brought us here from the Uchiha estate, when I was there it was around 9:26 pm, and right now it's 7:34 am so the numbing jutsu, if one was used should have worn off by now, so why don't I feel the pain from the wound?"_ Naruto asked himself mentally.

"Nnn... Oni-chan." Naruto heard from beside him. He looked to see his sister Illya lying next to him, completely naked (he had flung most of the blanket covering her away during his frantic search for Sasuke), while that wasn't really weird for Naruto, he'd seen her naked before, after all she and him used to, and still do on rare occasions, take baths together.

Naruto sighs but smiles at her, he stands up and reaches for the blanket and covers her up, he didn't notice the flutter of her eyelids.

Illya was having a wonderful about her and her brother, but sadly like all dreams you eventually have to wake up.

Whe Illya awoke her vision was dazed somewhat. She didn't want to sit up because the bed was too comfortable, so she didn't and instead chose to move her still dazed eyes around the room.

She immediately noticesNaruto and murmurs "Oni-chan" catching his attention and he smiles at her.

"Good morning Illya, sleep well." Naruto says to the still dazed girl who thinks she was still in a dream.

"Yes, very well thanks to you Oni-chan" Illya says as she reaches for the boy, who was now infront of her and looked somewhat confused.

"What do you mean Illy–" Naruto was interrupted when Illya grabs him and kisses him.

When Illya finally breaks the kiss she sits on the bed, still daze and believes she was dreaming.

Naruto turns the color of his and his mothers hair as he flings himself to the other side of the room with a thud.

"W-what the heck Illya. W-why did you do that!" Naruto stutters/screams in embarassment, while pointing his finger at her.

This is when Sasuke bursts out of the bathroom looking ready for a fight ... in his underwear.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke says with a deadpanned stare at Naruto.

"I don't know when I was covering Illya up with the blanket she woke up and suddenly kissed me." Naruto said quickly, still blushing.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Illya kissed you?" He asked.

"Yes, she did." Naruto said still blushing, but was more a dark shade of pink than compared to the shade it was before.

"Oh, ok" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Ok ... ok That's it? Sasuke she's my sister she can't do that." Naruto screamed in frustration.

"And I come from a clan ... clans are known for inbreeding, how many people of the Uchiha do you think are brother and sister or even cousins? The answer is ... 99% of them. And that 1% was because the members that married outside the clan were banished before they were even married." Sasuke says dryly.

Naruto sighs and says "point taken, but to me it's still weird."

By this point Illya had fully woken up and, realizing what she did, was blushing the same color red as her brother's hair.

"Oni-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was still half asleep." Illya apoligizes, with her head down somewhat.

Naruto turns to her and stares at her, making her worried, before he smiles and tilts his head, making him look like a fox.

"It's ok," Naruto starts, making her perk up, "just don't let it happen again."

 _"It'll most likely happen again,"_ Sasuke mentally deadpans as he looks at the two, _"with her brother complex it will happen again."_ As he watched the two siblings talk to each other he remembers one very important thing.

"Rin!" Sasuke suddenly shouts startling Illya and Naruto, the latter of the two paled as both he and Sasuke quickly got changed and ran out of the room, leaving a confused and still naked Illya sitting on the bed.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke** Naruto and Sasuke blur down the stairs, and run into the kitchen there they see Kushina sitting at the table with a grim look on her face, and a sake bottle on the table next to her.

"Where's Rin," both Sasuke and Naruto shout worry, "did Itachi get to her too!"

Kushina looked at the two boys. "No, Rin is fine, she is in the living room. When this morning she heard what had happened last night she immediately rushed over to the estate. Before rushing here when Naruto's father was investigating and found her." She tells Sasuke mostly, but it still relieved Naruto to heard the news.

When Kushina was finished talking the boys rushed into the living room to see Rin sitting on the couch, her knees close to her chest with her arms hugging them close to her body, her eyes lifeless

Upon seeing his sister, Sasuke rushed to her and hugged her tightly, which snapped her out of her depressed state.

"S-sasuke." Rin stutters.

Sasuke hushes her and continues to hug her close to him.

"Everything is going to be ok." Sasuke says in a comforting tone.

"B-but it's not ok, mom and dad are gone and we're all alone." Rin says with tears in her eyes.

 _"Damn you Itachi, I'll kill you!"_ Sasuke thinks, causing his eyes to pulse in slight unnoticable pain, still holding on to his crying sister.

"You're wrong," Naruto says comforting the crying girl, who looks at him "you're not alone... you still have us."

"Yes, I agreed with you Naruto." A new voice, which Naruto recognizes as Minato's voice, says, making the children turn to him.

"Your mother and father may be gone, but you still have us to take care of you ... we are your godparents after all." Minato says with a warm smile, that had any of his numerous fangirls been around to see him they would have passed out due to blood loss.

 **Unknown location** Meanwhile, in an large building that house a _very_ large group of women and even some men.

This building was the fangirl, and guy, headquarters, throughout the history of Konoha every group of fangirl and fanboy that has ever come out of Konoha have their meetings in one of the multiple rooms of the large building.

But the group we are looking at is the "Minato fanclub" and currently the group was looking at a screen that was playing a video of what was happening inside the Namikaze household via a hidden camera that was placed there somehow.

A lot of people were crying at the heartbreaking scene until the point when Minato smiled, and lets just say that the men of the group, who were fans of Minato's strength as a shinobi, were now swimming in a room full of blood, until they grabbed onto one of the unconscious bodies of the originators of the tidal wave of blood.

 **Back in the Namikaze residence** Minato suddenly shivers and starts to look around, drawing the attention of Kushina, who entered the room when the boys did.

"What's wrong Mina-kun?" She asks.

"I think _they_ are at it again I think they might've put another camera in the house." Minato says in warning.

"You mean, the fan-" Kushina was interrupted by Minato's shout of "Don't say their name if you do they will keep coming back." He shouts out in a dramatic tone, making Kushina role her eyes.

"Ahem, anyways as I was saying. Rin from now on you and Sasuke will live here, I've already made the preporations and your belonging shall be brought to your rooms. Sasuke can sleep in Naruto's room since he's already got a bed in there, and you Rin shal stay in the guest bedroom, which will now be your room." Minato explains to Rin and Sasuke, both nod in agreement.

"Good, now that that's done, how about we have some breakfast, you must be hungry." Kushina says with a smile which slowly shifted in to a very sweet but scary smile when she turns towards the two boys, who begin to sweat bullets, "especially you two, after fighting ITACHI FUCKING UCHIHA AND NEARLY GETTING YOURSELVES KILLED IN THE PROCESS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING TE' BANE!!!" Kushina yells in fury before she punched Naruto and Sasuke on the head making them fall to the ground, while Rin cowered on the couch in fear of earning the red haired woman's wrath next.

"Ow." Naruti and Sasuke said in tandem as they rubbed their new, comically large, bumps on their heads.

They looked up at her and were about to say something when they were engulfed in a warm hug by the woman.

"Don't ever scare me like that." Kushina says in a quiet motherly tone in both boys ears, making them relax.

"Now lets go eat." Kushina says cheerfully, while getting up and walking to the kitchen, but stops and turns to where the bedrooms are and calls out "Illya breakfast time, time to get up!"

This makes Sasuke chuckle, causing Kushina to look at him confused.

Seeing her confusion he says. "She's already up. She was sleeping in Naruto's room this morning naked and when she woke up she kissed Naruto."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells embarrassed.

Kushina while surprised that Illya had kissed her brother, shakes her head.

"What am I gonna do with that girl, she always finds her way, into Naruto's room one way or another." Kushina sighs, before she continues to head towards the kitchen with the kids, minus Illya, who was getting dressed, to get some cereal read for the children of the room, as she was too tired to cook and so was Naruto, in her, motherly, opinion at least.

 **15 minutes later** After they all finished eating, Naruto, Rin -who had been subtlely glaring at Illya while she ate- and Sasuke all got ready for school.

(Sasuke and Rin's stuff was delivered while they ate courtesy of the two maids that Kushina hired when Illya was a baby, Sella and Liz.)

Now some people might wonder "why would two members of a clan who were just slaughtered go to school instead of grieving?" Well the answer to that is simple, Minato and Kushina thought it would be a good idea for Rin and Sasuke to have some social support from their friends.

"Bye mom, bye dad we're leaving" Naruto calls out to them.

"Bye Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, Ri-chan, be safe." Kushina replies with a smile.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" All three of the children yell to her before they close the door.

Kushina sighs once they left, and turns to Minato who was on the couch, chuckling at the children's reactions.

"Minato," Kushina says causing him to look at her, "We need to start training them all of them. Sasuke will most likely seek revenge on Itachi, Rin and Naruto will want to help for obvious reasons, and Illya needs to learn how to control Kyuubi's chakra."

Minato nods at her explanation and replies with, "I was thinking the same thing, also Itachi left a note about what happened last night." Minato takes the note out of his pocket and passes it to her.

As Kushina reads the note her eyes continue to widen, when she finally finished the note her eyebrows were inside her red hair.

Putting the note down on the coffee table, which Minato takes the note from and puts it back in his pocket, Kushina sits down and sighs.

"So Naruto is the reincarnation of Shirou Emiya huh, " Kushina says to which Minato nods, "And Itachi had Sasuke stab Naruto in order to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan and, after knocking Sasuke unconscious switched his and Sasuke's eyes so they both could have could have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS for short) and Naruto who was possessed by Shirou used something to heal them so Sasuke could see today and not be suspicious about why his eyes hurt."

"Yep, that't about right." Minato shrugs.

"Ugh, I need a drink, I'm all stressed out because of everything that's happened." Kushina groans as she looks a Minato, who was nodding in agreement, before grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"And I think I just found the perfect stress reliever." Kushina purrs to Minato, who froze before he looked at her and grinned.

With speed that surpassed his own jutsu, the hiraishin, Minato grabs onto her, and she wraps her legs on his waste to support herself, before in a yellow flash they were gone, leaving Illya, who had walked in when Minato grabbed Kushina, very confused before she shrugged.

"Parents are weird." Illya mutters before she sat on the couch and turns on the TV to a channel that broadcasts anime, currently the anime was a magical girls anime, something Illya had never seen before, and she was facinated by it.

And so Illya's Magical Girl fetish was born or reborn depending on how you look at it.

Though as she watched the anime she wondered where Sella and Liz went.

Liz would always watch anime with her, and with out some company it was sort of lonely, but not that much.

 **[A/N: So that was the latest chapter of Fate/ Shinobi. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review I could use the feedback]** **Later people, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Visions

**[A/N: So here's the next chapter. Also I've worked out a schedule on what to update and on what day, so I'll be updating a lot more. Let's get to the story, after the disclaimer.]**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto, FSN or any other references to any other anime that may appear in this story.**

 **One week after the Uchiha Massacre.**

It had been one week since the massacre and over that week both Naruto and Sasuke had been training nonstop, quite literally they never even went home (or to school) that week. But, despite their best efforts, their progress was slow going and both boys knew it.

Currently said boys were lying on the ground, unable to move, breathing heavily.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and said, "Maybe it's time we go home." With that Naruto began to get up. With Sasuke doing the same.

"N-no I c-can still go on." Sasuke claimed as he pushed himself to stay standing, only to collapse to his knees a second later.

Naruto sighs, "Sasuke we can barely move let alone train. We ran out of the food we took from the house this morning and you need to rest your sharingan and your body or you'll cause more harm than good to yourself." Naruto said to the still down Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Besides I'm sure that Rin is worried about you." Naruto said this time using the fact that Sasuke cares for his only living family, besides Itachi, to get him to rest and heal.

"... fine, let's go." Sasuke said after a few seconds, before getting up once more, this time Naruto helped him up.

Naruto and Sasuke gathered up their equipment and camping gear and proceeded to walk home, slowly so as not to agitate their already agitated bodies.

 **20 minutes later - Namikaze residence.**

"Finally..." Naruto and Sasuke huffed as they arrived at the front door of the house.

Naruto was about to open the door when it was suddenly flung open with a cry of "Onii-chan!" and a white missile suddenly ran into Naruto and latched onto him in a bear hug.

"ow ow ow ow OW! Illya get off that hurts!" Naruto cried in a futile attempt to dislodge the white haired girl.

Meanwhile Sasuke as watched in amusement, his back facing the door, he didn't notice the figure creeping up behind him until it was too late.

"Oh, and where have you two been this past week." A sickly sweet voice that froze both Sasuke and Naruto, the later still had his sister attached to him, but just on the back, also cowering.

Slowly (and comically) Naruto and Sasuke turn their heads to face the figure only for their faces to pale to the point of looking like a certain pedophile sennin.

The reason, because the figure was revealed to be Kushina in all her redhaired glory, currently she had a _very_ sweet smile on her face. That alone alone was enough to terrify Naruto and Sasuke.

"Did you not hear me?" Kushina asked, still with the sickly sweet tone and smile. "I said WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Kushina yells her composure finally spent, and her red hair floating behind her like the tails of a certain fox.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then at Kushina, then at each other again, before nodding, clearly the two have a plan that will save their skins from the redhaired mothe-

"Run Away!" the two boys yell out as they run, with Illya still attached to naruto and was currently flapping behind him like a cape, all the while Kushina chases them.

("... or not" the Narrator said "those boys are screwed")

And indeed they were as due to their tired bodies they were slower than they normally would be and were caught by Kushina, after they had run around the entire outside of the house four times.

"I caught you, now you better tell me where the hell you two have been for the past week." Kushina said with a stern and somewhat annoyed tone.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly began to explain.

"We were training in order to become stronger." Naruto started.

"So we can bring Itachi to justice." Sasuke finished.

"and I'm just hanging on Onii-chan's back" Illya said prompting a series of deadpan looks from Sasuke and Kushina, Naruto would have did the same but he would have had to turn his head around like a owl in order to look at her.

"Yes, we know." Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina said to the 5 (soon to be 6) year old.

"And it hurts, so get off Illya!" Naruto exclaimed after another flash of pain, prompting a pout from his sister.

"Fine Onii-chan." Illya mumbled, still pouting as she got off of Naruto.

"Anyways," Kushina said as she turned to the boys, "you boys came home just in time for dinner. Now go inside and take a bath, you two stink."

"Yes Ma'am." the two boys said quickly.

The redhaired woman nodded in satisfaction before going inside, to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Hey, Illya..." Sasuke said to the snowhaired girl.

"Hm?" said girl asked.

"Have you seen Rin?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not for about an hour. Why?" Illya answered then asked.

"No reason, just worried about her." Sasuke said to which Illya nods.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "Hey Naru-" only to see that Naruto had disappeared.

Sasuke began to comically around for Naruto, while he did so he realized that Naruto had been silent ever since Kushina told them to take a bath.

"He must of gone to go take a bath, most likely the bathhouse. He never seems to use the one in his own bathroom's shower, I wonder why?" Sasuke sighed and asked himself.

"Let's go inside, its getting late." Sasuke said to Illya only to notice that she was gone as well.

"hah, if thise two weren't to young I'd swear that they were ANBU. Whatever, I'm going to use Naruto's shower." Sasuke sighed and said to himself, slightly annoyed.

Naruto's room- five minutes later

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room to see Naruto grabbing a clean change of close and about to head to the bathhouse and left the room.

When Naruto left the room Sasuke began to grab his own set of clean clothes. He the went into the bathroom turned the shower on and stripped, but before he did so he checked for any hidden cameras, you never know when those fangirls will try to put one up, was about to get into the shower when he heard a scream and a large boom.

Now normally that wouldn't worry him because he has been to Naruto house a lot before the massacre and noises like those were common in the household.

What did worry him however, was the fact that the scream came from his sister, a sound he was familiar with because when he was younger he would some times prank her to the point where their mother had to have an intervention with him. Ah good times, googd times.

Anyways. Quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he ran out of the bathroom and Naruto's room and sprinted to where the scream came from, which was the bathhouse he noticed.

"Oh no..." Sasuke realized before he grinned, the memories of his pranking days having come back with Rin's scream. When he saw Naruto standing in the hallway, which was smoking by the way, he decided to do something any older brother in an anime would do.

Five minutes earlier - with Naruto

Naruto was currently walking throught the hallway to his families bathhouse, something his family had built because one summer Illya and Naruto were bored and randomly decided to start digging a hole in the yard.

Long story shory after a couple hours of digging they accidentally discovered a natural hot spring, and about a week later a bathhouse was built over it and it was connected to their living room within a few hours.

When Naruto finally made it to the bathhouse, he opened the door and stepped in and got undressed.

Because of his lancer-like luck he never notice the sign that they usually hang on the door to show that it was occupied was broken, the string having snapped, and was lying on the ground outside the door.

He opened the door of the changing room to the bath itself. When he did he immediately saw that someone was in the bath already, the person had pale skin long dark hair that reached a little past their neck and blue eyes that were currently staring at him in shock.

There were only two people he knew had pale skin and dark hair, and one of them is currently using his bathroom and didn't have blue eyes, the other...

Realizing who was currently in front of him Naruto pales to the same shade as before, somewhere a certain snake sage sneezes.

Rin takes a deep breath and screams and after she did so a memory appears in her mind, a memory that made her smile viciously, making Naruto pale even more (if that was possible)

Suddenly Rin pointed her finger at Naruto and a black energy appeared at the tip of it.

For a moment Naruto stared at the energy, and for a second he could swear that he heard someone, in his head yell, "Run you idiot!."

Sadly the advice came to late, as Rin suddenly called out the name of her attack " **[Gandr]** " and with that the attack was launched at Naruto who barely jumped back in time for the attack to miss.

"Come back here you pervert!" Rin yells as she launched another Gandr at the currently jumping boy. this continued until Naruto finally jumped out of the bathhouse's main door.

Naruto and Rin stood their panting for a few seconds, before- "NARUTO" someone shouted.

Said boy turned towards where he heard his name come from only for him to see two feet plant firmly into his face and send him flying through the air.

The origin of the two feet was Sasuke who was suspended in the air parallel to the ground, both arms above his head his feet sticking to the direction Naruto went flying, and somehow the towel he was wearing was still on, and for dramatic effect his sharingan was on.

After flying (and spinning) through the air Naruto finally impacted with the wall, leaving a Naruto-shaped indent in said wall.

Just as that happened Sasuke landed perfectly on the ground, a look of false anger was on his face, but inwardly he couldn't stop laughing.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he finally sat up from his unplanned, or planned depending on how you look at it, flight.

"What the hell me?! What the hell are you doing peeking on my sister, you perv?!" Sasuke yells out, inwardly dying of laughter.

"W-what?! I wasn't peeking!!" Naruto yelled out, flustered. "The s-sign wasn't on the door so I thought it was free." Naruto explained.

Rin decided to butt in at that moment. "Liar, I put the sign up just like always!"

"Well it wasn't there when ... I ... looked ..." Naruto's defence statement was forgotten when he spied something on the ground.

The sign, laying in front of Naruto like it was taunting him, the strap broken clean in half.

Noticing his stare at the floor the other two also looked at the floor, to see the sign. Quickly one paled, while the other couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and burst out, laughing so hard that he fell to the floor.

While Sasuke was busy rolling of the floor, laughing, Rin was apologizing to Naruto furiously, said person just smiled and accepted the apology, before turning to the still laughing (but now it was more of a pained wheeze) Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke, what the hell," Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, "I've never seen you laugh so hard in my life."

Sasuke ,who finally stopped laughing (wheezing), sat up and said "Oh nothing much just this entire situation that you somehow ended up in. I mean seriously how is your luck that bad?!"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess its balanced out, I have extremely good luck when it comes to gambling, apparently, and extremely bad luck when it comes to everything else."

When Naruto meantioned his luck in gambling Sasuke and Rin froze, for two totally different reasons.

"Naruto what do you mean by "extremely good luck at gambling", your not even old enough to gamble." Sasuke said in confusion.

"Well, when I was 7 I was wondering around the village after getting separated from mom and somehow wound up near a casino. I had asked the men at the door if I could look for mom inside, they let me in but they had a weird gleam in their eyes. So as I went in I saw a token on the ground and decided to put it in a machine that it was in front of." Naruto told the two in front of him, who listened attentively, again for two different reasons.

"So which casino did you go to?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember that one casino that had to close down?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, because they went bankrupt, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I may or may not have been the reason that they went bankrupt." Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke's mouth was agape when he heard this, and Rin she had collapsed and was foaming at the mouth, no not really but that was what she was imagining doing at the moment.

"No ... way." Sasuke said.

"Yes way." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

Rin was about to grab Naruto and run off to the nearest casino when...

"NARUTO, SASUKE, DID YOU TAKE YOUR BATHS YET!!!!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and paled, they immediately were gone and in the bathrooms that they had chosen earlier.

Rin was just sitting in the hallway alone, wondering what the hell just happened, it was then that she realized ... she was only in her underwear, she immediately ran to the bathroom to gather her clothes.

When she got into the changing room she yelled out to Naruto, who was already in the bath. "Naruto, I forgot my clothes, I came in so I could get them."

"Ok" Naruto replied.

Rin got dressed and left to the living room to wait for food to be served so she could go to the dining room.

Rin had just sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when ...

"DINNER'S READY." Kushina yelled out ... again from the kitchen.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke, clothed and barefoot, still covered in water, sped past the living room and slipped on the dining room floor and slid into the kitchen where they continued to slide until they came to a stop right in front of Kushina, who looked at them in amusement.

"I know that you two are hungry and all but next time try not to slide halfway across the house when you want food." Kushina said with a false stern tone.

"Ok." Both boys groaned from their place on the floor, before getting up and, walking this time, went to the dining room and saw Illya and Rin sitting across from each other, Rin was slightly red in the face, even more so when Naruto say next to Illya, on her left, while looking at Rin with a confused look on his face, Sasuke sat next to Rin on her right.

Naruto was about to voice his confusion at Rin's red face when the most heavenly scent entered his nose, a scent the he, and the rest of his family, were very familiar with.

"Ramen!!!" Naruto and Illya suddenly stood up and shouted, startling Rin, not so much Sasuke because he was more used to this happening whenever he stayed the night before.

Chuckling, Kushina brought in six bowls of ramen on a large tray, and set them down in front of each chair, including Minato's, he wasn't there yet.

"Now before we eat, let me go call your father so we can all eat this as a family."

"Ok." Naruto and Illya chimed out in unison.

And with that Kushina went to the phone and called Minato.

 **With Minato - Hokage's Office**

Minato was working alongside his shadow clones to finish the enemy of all Kage, paperwork, it was a fierce battle, Minato and his clones were living up to the name, the yellow flash. Why?, because that was all the anbu could see at the moment.

Minato had just got the call from Kushina telling him that ramen was for dinner and it was ready.

Now not many people know this about the youngest of the Hokage, but he loves ramen just as much as the rest of his family, he loves it even more when Naruto or Kushina makes it.

So when Kushina called and told him that ramen was for dinner, and that it was ready, he stood up with a serious look on his face, and summoned as many shadow clones as the room could hold, and still have some room to breathe.

And so here we are watching as Minato and his clones attempt to finish their paperwo- oh hey they're done.

When they finished, Minato dispelled his clones and Hiraishined home.

 **Namikaze residence**

Minato arrived home, in a flash, and was immediately sitting at his seat at the table before anybody notices that he had arrived.

Naruto was bored waiting for Minato to get home, (remember no one noticed Minato arrive) and was about to run out the door and go to the Hokage tower when Kushina walked through the kitchen door.

"Ah, good you're here." Kushina said, drawing the attention to Minato's seat. As soon as they looked their jaws dropped when they saw Minato just sitting there.

"B-but how?!" Naruto asked, the others were just as shocked but they didn't voice it.

Minato was usually home before dinner so he blame them for being shocked, this was the first time Naruto and the others had seen (or not seen depending on how you look at it) the speed, as well as the technique, that he was famous for.

"I used my Hiraishin to get here as soon as I finished my paperwork." Minato chuckled and explained, holding up an odd tri-pronged kunai.

The children stared at the kunai, Naruto got a weird feeling when looking at the kunai.

Suddenly images of a battle appeared in his head, in the battle he was looking at the image of Minato, alone in front of an army, he looked extremely pissed. Naruto saw Minato throw copies of the tri-pronged kunai from earlier, and he was holding one in his hand in a reverse grip, somehow Naruto knew it was the one he saw earlier.

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow light and instead of an army being there, there was only corpses, hundred no thousands of them piled upon the ground like a mountain, and on top of that mountain was Minato looking up at the sky tears streaming down his face, it was then Naruto noticed, a young girl with brown short hair and purple rectangles on her cheeks and a young man with spikey silver hair that Naruto knew to be his Godbrother Kakashi Hatake. Naruto then realize that this was directly after Obito, his other Godbrother, died.

Suddenly Naruto was back in the dining room looking at the kunai. _"Did anybody else see that, or was it just me?"_ Naruto mentally asked himself.

Looking around the room he saw that everyone had began to eat their food.

 _"I guess that it was only me who saw it, I guess I should keep quiet about what I saw, at least until I figure out how I saw that in the first place."_ Naruto thought to himself, before he began to eat his ramen with gusto, by gusto I mean the he was done in seconds with his eight bowl, making everyone, including Kushina, wonder when he finished his first one.

 **Later that night - Naruto's room**

Naruto and Sasuke went to their shared room and went to their own beds and quickly fell asleep when they felt the comfort of their soft warm beds, and slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Naruto's dream**

Naruto was having a dream that he was unfamiliar with, instead of dreaming of fire like always, he dreamt of swords.

Naruto looked around the hill and saw three figures, two men and one woman.

One man was tall, he had tan skin, like he had spent his entire life out in the sun, white hair and steel colored eyes. He wore black armor that was tight fiting yet somehow allowed the man to move remarkably well, he had red sleeves attached to the armor, he had black pants with a sort of shoud tied around his waist. He was currently holding a pair of beautiful swords, the one in his left hand was black with red hexagonal markings along the blade, at the base of the blade was a white triangle with a yin and yang symbol at the base of the triangle. The one in his right hand was an exact copy of the previous sword, but the blade was white and had no markings on the blade, and the triangle was black instead of white. (If anyone didn't get which swords these are by the description alone then you need to stop reading immediately and rewatch every version of fate stay night right now)

The other man looked like a teenage version of the previous man, except he had lightly tanned skin and red hair like Naruto's own, and he had golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves, he also wore jeans. He had in his hands a set of swords identical to the previous man's.

The woman took Naruto's breath away, she was beautiful. Long blond hair that she had put up, as if in an attempt to look like a man. She had emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue dress with armor over the top of it, and odd choice of battle clothing but who was he to judge. In her hands was a sword just as beautiful as she was, in fact the sword seemed to have been made specifically for her.

While Naruto had been assessing the woman the two men had charged at each other and began to clash swords, drawing Naruto's attention.

When he looked at the battle before him, he was in awe, because this was not just a battle of skill or strength, because the white haired man possessed both of these qualities the redhaired teen didn't have much of those but he was learning through out his battle with the man, this was more of a battle of wills than anything else.

Will, the teen seemed to possess a lot of this because whenever he was knocked down by the man he kept getting up, no matter what the man did to him. Eventually the man got tired of their battle and used his sword to force the teen back to back with him, they seemed to be talking about something but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, the teen said something and the man flipped his right blade into a reverse grip and stabbed the teen in the leg causing the teen to scream in pain, the man kicked the teen down the hill they were fighting on.

"Shirou!!" The woman screamed towards the teen as he rolled down the hill.

Shirou, the newly named teen, sat up on his knees.

Naruto winced as imaged flowed into his head of Shirou and the man talked in Shirou's soul before he saw Shirou walking through fire and onto another hill, and saw Shirou pull out the sword in the center of the hill. As Shirou pulled out the sword, it's hilt caught fire, he held it up in the air, and the images faded away leaving only the scene from before.

Suddenly the wounds on Shirou stitched themselves together and blue fire-like energy burst from Shirou's hands and began to take the shape of swords.

The man threw his swords at Shirou, they spun like twin buzzsaws as they flew towards Shirou, time seemed to slow down as the swords were close to hitting Shirou.

Suddenly Shirou's arm flew up and deflected the swords to either side of him, the energy had turned in to the same set of swords as before.

"I don't mind losing to anyone else," Shirou spoke, "but I ... can't lose to myself!"

With that said Shirou took of towards the man, faster than before.

In response to the teen's charge, the man began to summon giant swords and launch them at Shirou, who deflected them one by one, the black sword having broken from one of the large swords, after deflecting a pair of swords Shirou stumbled but quickly got up and resumed his charge, when he was only a few feet away from the man he trust his only remaining sword at the man, with a slightly desperate look in his eyes.

The man flipped his own white sword into a reverse grip and held it over his head, ready to bring it down on the teen's back when he hesitated, as if he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger self, in that moment if hesitation the teens sword reached the man's gut, and the world of sword disappeared in a flash of light.

 **[A/N: Finally finished. Sorry that the chapter wasn't out sooner. Now I would like to bring up a review from a guest user. Now before I go into this I will say that everyone is entitled to their opinion.**

 **Anyway the review said that Naruto's life as Shirou was "too perfect" and that nothing except the fire scene in the beginning went bad for him, now in order to prove this wrong lets look at Shirou's life shall we.**

 **First thing to go bad for Shirou was the fire, the second thing was Kiritsugu dying, and up until the main story starts that was it, Shirou's life was great after those two events happened, until the holy grail war started, _then_ it was all downhill from there.**

 **For my story, Naruto is still in the training phase and not much else will happen until the the main story happens.]**

 **Review, seriously give me some feedback, but for those flamers out there, you can flame all you want but at least contribute to the story in a productive manner ... Oh god I'm starting to sound like my teachers at school!!**

 **Anyways ... later!**


	6. Vows

**[A/N: Alright time for the next chapter, but before I we start the story I have to say a few things, ... I joined the military, I won't tell you which branch I've joined but I ship out for bootcamp in a few months, and when that time comes I am not sure if I will be able to update for a long time, so until that time comes, I will be spending a lot of time doing the listed a) exercising b) reading/going to school c) updating like there's no tomorrow. Because once I ship out there might not be a tomorrow for me, so might as well leave something for people to enjoy right?**

 **Anyways, last chapter I meantioned a schedule for me to work on stories, so I'm gonna tell you when _This_ story will be worked on/updated.**

 **The days for this story will be Sunday and Monday. This may change if I decide to create another story or two, just to let you guys know.**

 **Anyways, enough with the doom and gloom (and the schedule) on to the disclaimer]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night (or any associated animes) or Naruto they belong to their respective creators, I just have the honor of combining the two great animes.**

 **On to the show:**

Naruto woke with a start, it was dark in the room so he couldn't see anything.

He waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around the room once again, Sasuke was in his bed, still asleep. He continued to look around the room and eventually his gaze drifted to the window, it was still dark outside, from what he could see from his bed, the moon was close to the horizon, it seemed that the moon was only an hour or two away from dissapearing as dawn began to approach.

Deciding to do something that he hadn't done in nearly a week, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

When he got there he saw that no one else was up yet, and set out to cooking the food for his family.

He decided to go with a mixture of eggs, rice and small cut up pieces of bacon, all combines together in a bowl.

First, he used the rice cooker and cooked more than enough rice for everyone.

Second, while the rice was cooking he used a wisp to blend about a half carton of eggs in a large mixing bowl. He also added enough salt and pepper while he was mixing

Third, he set up a skillet pan and on the stove, turned said stove on, and after a few seconds he added butter to make sure the food wouldn't stick to it. Then he began to cook the bacon until it was crispy enough to be broken into small squares.

While he did this the rice finished cooking.

Fourth, as soon as the rice finished, Naruto emptied out the greasy pan and rinsed it out and put it back on the stove and added more butter. Once the butter finished melting he put the eggs into the pan and then added the bacon.

Fifth, after waiting for the eggs to form a yellow shell, of sorts, around the bacon bits, and Naruto then scrambled the eggs, revealing the bacon from inside the egg.

Sixth, Naruto quickly halfway filled up the bowls with rice and then placed the eggs and bacon on top of the rice in each bowl.

And there was still more food left over.

All six of these steps took about 15-20 minutes, and due to the smell of the food, everyone was up and ready by the time he actually served, even Rin, who had a bad habit of sleeping in, was there.

"Yay!! Onii-chan is cooking again!!" Illya shouted in her usual excited tone.

"Shh be quiet, I didn't get much sleep last night and I have a headache because of it!" Rin hissed.

Illya just stuck her tongue out at the twin tailed tsun- I mean girl.

Naruto chuckled and handed them their food, which they greatfully took, though Rin, who hadn't eaten Naruto's cooking, gave the bowl a sceptical look.

After a few seconds of stairing at the bowl, she looked around to see Illya devouring her food along with Naruto, Sasuke and Minato, who had to be at the office in a few minutes so why he was eating fast was understandable. Kushina on the other hand was eating at a swift pace that seemed to have a natural elegance with every bite she took.

Seeing all of that made Rin look back at the bowl, and finally took a bite.

(Narrator: Holy shit where'd the rest of her food go?)

A good question, the answer... as soon as Rin took her bite, she immediately began to eat so fast that Minato had to stop eating and do a double take.

Rin looked at the empty bowl in front of her, then to Naruto, who was looking at her with wide eyes due to the speed that she ate her food at.

Rin blushed and turned her head to the side, facing away from everyone.

"... It was good..." Rin muttered, with a blush on her face, something that Illya noticed.

"H-huh, oh thanks, that means a lot." Naruto said with a slight blush on his face. _"Why am I blushing, all she did was say the food was good."_

"N-no problem..." Rin muttered.

While this was going on the rest of the family was watching their conversation with sly smiles. Or in Illya's case she was pouting.

Sasuke smirked and tapped Rin on the shoulder, getting her attention.

When she looked at Sasuke, he held up his left hand and gave a thumbs up, with a smirk and a look in his eyes that said "I approve" causing Rin to blush and sputter out denials.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to figure out what his dream meant.

After breakfast, Minato had flashed off to the office (as stated earlier), and Kushina told the Naruto, Rin and Sasuke to get ready for school, while she cleaned up the table.

 **Naruto and Sasuke's room**

When Naruto and Sasuke got to their shared room, Naruto told Sasuke about his dream, down to every last detail.

"So... what does it mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you could tell me." Naruto said.

"Nope, sorry, not a dream expert. Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just leave it for now, come on lets get ready." Naruto said with a sigh before getting changed and ready fir school.

"Right." Sasuke agreed, also sighing, but for a different reason.

 **Five minutes later.**

After getting dressed, Naruto and Sasuke met up with Rin outside the house.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "lets get this over with."

"Yeah, I agree." Rin sighed.

"Yep.." Naruto said.

Despite what they said, none of the three made a move to walk to school-

"GET MOVING, TEBANE!!" Kushina yelled from behind the three, causing them to jump into the air and immediately break out into a sprint, once both feet were on the ground, towards the academy.

Due to the fact that they were running at a full sprint, the three made it to school in five minutes, ... nearly 20 minutes earlier than every student, except that Shino kid, he was usually there before even the teachers.

After 15 minutes of waiting, the other students began to file in to the classroom and took their seats.

Though nearly all the girls were glaring at Naruto and Rin, the later just gave them a sweet smile that promised pain. That certainly held them back, for now anyways.

Sasuke sighed in relief when the girls (cough fangirls cough) sat in an other area of the classroom, and gave his sister a greatful look, which she returned with a slight smirk.

With that the other students began talking with their friends and everything was mostly peaceful, until...

"HA! FIRST INO-PIG, NOW I GET TO BE THE ONE TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" shouted a certain pink howler monkey- I mean girl (hehe, as if,)

"IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD, MY FOOT WAS TWO INCHES BEFORE YOURS WHEN WE GOT THROUGH THE DOOR!" Said the other howler monkey- whoops slip of the tongue, I meant girl again.

The two who had just barged into the classroom were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, also known as the twin howler monkeys in heat. They were also... Sasuke's biggest fangirls.

This happens everytime Sasuke came to school, they alway argue on who gets to sit with Sasuke and who doesn't, that is until they see Naruto and Rin sitting next to him and then they try to start some shit, keyword being try.

"NARUTO NO BAKA, RIN NO ABAZURE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE?!" The fangirls screamed out in a pissed off screech, causing a certain Inuzuka to clutch his bleeding ears.

(Translation: abazure= "real bitch" or "shameless hussy") **[A/N: pot meet kettle am I right]**

"Oh and why wouldn't I sit with my own brother," Rin said in a sickly sweet tone, matching her sickly sweet smile.

"I agree with Rin, why shouldn't we, his best friend and his sister sit with him. And I have an even better question for you, does Sasuke even want you to sit with him." Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course Sasuke wants us to sit with him, don't you Sasuke." Sakura said in a sweet tone, while batting her eyelashes.

"..." Sasuke murmurred something.

"Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't here what you said, could you please speak up." Sakura asked hoping that Sasuke said for Rin and Naruto to move so Sakura and Ino could sit next to him.

"I said," Sasuke started, "GET LOST!!!" he yelled, turning to Sakura and Ino with his Sharingan activated.

"..." The entire class was silent, no one not even the teacher, Iruka, who had just walked into the room, had heard Sasuke raise his voice enough to yell at someone.

The silence was broken when all, but a select few, girls suddenly cheered, "Kyaaa!! Sasuke's so cool!!"

This caused everyone in the classroom, including Iruka, Naruto, Rin and Sasuke himself to faceplant on their desks (or floor in Iruka's case).

Choosing this time to step in and take charge of the class, Iruka cleared his throat and began to use hand signs for his original teaching jutsu, the **[Big headed demon no jutsu]**

When he cast his jutsu he inhaled and yelled out, "ALL RIGHT YOU IDIOTS LISTEN UP!!!"

And with that the class settled down and thus began their daily routine for school.

 **Hours later - after school**

Naruto, Rin and Sasuke sigh in relief that school was over, Iruka maybe a good teacher but he still needed to learn how to liven up his lectures on history.

"Finally it's over." Naruto said exhausted.

"Yeah, finally." Sasuke agreed, for a whole different reason.

"Oh, come on you two, it wasn't that bad." Even Rin didn't believe the words she just said.

"Liar" Naruto and Sasuke murmurred in unison.

"Geez, you two act so much like brothers that it's honestly pretty scary." Rin said in exasperation, not noticing Sasuke's flinch when she said the word "brother", Naruto on the otherhand did notice and remembering Sasuke's outburst this morning, he put two and two together and found the connection.

Sasuke was still having nightmares about _That_ night. Just like Naruto would have dreams about that night, the night when that sea of fire flooded his entire being.

Turning his _Body to Steel and Will into Fire_

Those words echoed within Naruto's head, as he wondered where they came from.

 _"Questions for later. Tonight when we get home, I'll have to talk to Sasuke."_ Naruto thought to himself.

After 15 minutes of walking in silence the two finally made it home, when they got inside, they took off their shoes like normal and went to get the chores, that they normally do after school, done.

The process took about ten or so minutes.

But after they finished they were free to do their own thing, as long as no one died, but that goes without saying.

Rin decided to use the time that Illya wasn't home, because she usually was out with some friends by this time, to use the TV and watch her own shows, unfortunately it took her several minutes to figure out how to just turn the TV on, due to the fact that Sasuke's and her's parents never had a TV in their house, because the Uchiha clan in general preferred to be more traditional.

In fact Naruto had to teach Sasuke how to use it the first time he came over, so, before going to his room, he decided to teach Rin how to use the TV, even if she didn't want his help.

 **Five minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke's room**

Naruto walked into his room to see Sasuke sitting on his bed staring at his hands.

Naruto walked in front of Sasuke, which caused him to look up.

"Come with me," Naruto said to the raven haired boy.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"We're gonna spar in the dojo, to relieve some stress, then you're gonna tell me what's wrong." Naruto said, despite knowing what was wrong with Sasuke, he wants Sasuke to tell him with his own words.

"What are you talking about, there's-" Sasuke was inturrupted by Naruto.

"Let me stop you right there, before you say "there's nothing wrong" let me tell you that there is obviously something wrong." Naruto said

"... heh, what gave it away?" Sasuke said resigned.

"Your outburst this morning in class, and your eyes," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, the sharingan was active, they were never shut off since he activated them this morning, when he yelled at Ino and Sakura.

"Not just the fact the your Sharingan is active,the look in your eyes ... I've seen that look before. I've seen that look nearly every time I look in a mirror." Naruto said to a still wide-eyed Sasuke.

"Now come on, lets go to the dojo." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke and pulling him towards the dojo.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the dojo, Naruto grabbed three bamboo swords, two for him and one for Sasuke.

Naruto got in his normal stance, while Sasuke just stood there, looking blankly at the sword.

Naruto's words had startled him, to the point that he could barely even lift his sword.

But...

"What... what do you know!! HUH!! How could you possiblely know what I'm going through, you still have your family! Me, all I have left is my sister!!" Sasuke shouted in anger at Naruto, and charged.

Sasuke began his assault with a barrage of slashes, which Naruto, using his unique style of fighting, deflected and counter attacked with ease, knowing that Sasuke was only fighting in a blind rage.

Sasuke still kept up his assault, slashing at Naruto repeatedly, over and over, there was no more technique in his attack at the moment, just brute strength, which, due to his young age, tired him out faster than Naruto, who so far hadn't so much as been hit once.

After nearly ten minutes of trying to brute force his way through Naruto's guard, Sasuke collapsed and was panting on the floor of the dojo.

"Are you done, Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned for his friend.

Sasuke was much calmer now that he had worked most of his frustrations out.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "I'm done."

"Good now that you've work out you frustrations why don't you tell me what's wrong." Naruto said in a calm tone.

Sasuke sat up and looked at his palms.

"During the fight with Itachi, after you got stabbed, I could barely do anything, when ever I got close to him he would simply slap me away from him." Sasuke said with sadness.

"All of those people he killed, I dream about them, in my dream they whisper on about how "I failed them" or how I'm a "disapointment to the Uchiha clan" .

 **Sasuke's dream** **Sasuke POV.**

I walked, though the streets of the Uchiha complex, surrounded by the corpses of my fellow Uchiha. I could hear them whispering to me.

" _Disappointment."_

"No."

 _"Failure"._

"No."

 _"Weakling."_

"I'm not weak."

 _"Liar."_

"I never lied."

 _"How dare you call yourself an Uchiha."_

"But, I didnt do anything..."

 _"Exactly, to didn't do anything, you didn't Avenge us"_

"But how could I, a kid, stand up to someone who could kill you all in a matter of seconds."

 _"By gaining more Power"_

After that, I ignored their whispers and kept moving.

After a few more minutes of walking, I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw the person's face is shrouded in shadows.

But, I already knew who it was, because of those ominous red eyes that pierced through the shadows on their face.

"Itachi!" I yelled in fright.

"Foolish little brother, walking amongst the dead, don't worry, you will join their ranks shortly." Itachi said in a cold tone.

"N-no!!!"

 **"Tsukiyomi"**

And the world goes white, and I wake up in bed. Just like always.

 **Dream End Normal POV.**

Sasuke sat there on the floor of the dojo, looking down at said floor.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and decided something.

He grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled him up and left the dojo with Sasuke in tow.

Naruto led Sasuke back to thileir room and sat Sasuke on his bed. Turning to his own bed Naruto reached under it and pulled out a box.

He set the box on the floor, and looked at Sasuke.

"Open it." Naruto told Sasuke, who looked at him, confused.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see why when you open it." Naruto stated, gaining a faraway look.

Sasuke looked at the box then to Naruto, who nodded to him, then he opened the box.

Inside the box was a bunch of drawings of a fire. And standing in the middle of the fire was a young boy about three or so years old.

From what Sasuke could tell the boy had red hair... just like Naruto.

Sasuke tried to remember a fire, the only one he could recall was the one that had started during the Kyuubi attack.

Sasuke's eyes got wide as he realized when this drawing was based off of.

It was the Nine-tails Hellbaze, that was what everyone called that fire.

"You, survived that fire?" Sasuke said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, I did." Naruto said with a grim look on his face.

"And to this day, I've had nightmares about that day. My most recent dream was the only time I haven't dreamed about that day." Naruto told him.

"N-no way, I said all of those things to you earlier, and attacked you out of rage and yet you never, even once, struck back, despite what I said." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Of course, you needed someone to take your anger out on, and I decided to be your scapegoat." Naruto said.

"W-why," Sasuke said, "Why would you do that."

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Do I need a reason to help someone?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he heard that, before he smiled.

"Ya know thinking like that, eventually people will start to take advantage of you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So, it isn't wrong to help people." Naruto said, slightly annoyed.

Sasuke was about to say more when...

"ONII-CHAN!!! WE'RE BACK!!! WHA!! RIN GET OFF THE TV, THAT'S MINE!!!" Illya yelled out.

"..." Sasuke and Naruto stood speechless, before they burst out laughing.

"Come on," Sasuke said, "Let's go make sure that they don't tear apart the living room."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Naruto agreed before walking out the door.

Sasuke hung back looking to where Naruto went for a moment before coming to a decision.

 _"Itachi, I will get my revenge on you, but not at the cost of those I care for. I won't let what happened that day happen ever again, that I swear!"_ Sasuke vowed, before running to catch up with Naruto.

 **[A/N: Few finally finished, while not really as long as the other chapters, I thought that this was a good place to stop for now.**

 **Read and Review, Flamers ... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	7. One year later: Training and Birthdays

**[A/N: So this chapter will be a time skip, to about a year before canon starts. Just trying to move the story along. Because I know some people are wanting to get to the main story.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, F/S N, they belong to Kishimoto and Type-Moon, respectively.**

 **One year later, October 10th.**

The day was October 10th, Naruto's birthday, starting today he was now 11 years old.

Normally someone would try to relax on their birthday, but Naruto was far from normal.

BOOM*

Yep, even today Naruto was training to get stronger, alongside a certain ravenhair boy.

" *huff* *huff, Sasuke we need to find somewhere to take cover, before they find us." Naruto said to his friend.

"*huff, right." Sasuke agreed.

Now I'm sure everybody's wondering who, or what, Sasuke and Naruto are running from, that will be answered soon.

"FOUND YOU ONI-CHAN!!" a certain 8 year old girl shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!" another certain girl also shouted.

"RUN!!!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, before running away.

During the past year Minato and Kushina had trained the four children separately.

Kushina had taken Illya and Rin, everyday when school got out, unless they were on break then they were training from dawn till dusk.

Minato had taken Naruto and Sasuke, for the same amount of time, allowing his clones to do his Hokage duties, aka paperwork.

Kushina had given Rin a scroll of techniques created by her mother, back when she was in active duty, to learn and practice.

Kushina had decided to tell Illya about the Kyuubi, only to be surprised when Illya told her she already knew, she had met it one night, when she passed out from training.

So Kushina began to teach her how to use the second set of chakra coils that were from when Illya became a Jinchuuriki. Along with some other things.

Minato on the other hand taught Naruto about chakra manipulation, and the steps to his original jutsu, the Rasengan. He also taught him about Fuinjutsu, something Naruto took to like a fish to water, due to his Uzumaki heritage.

For Sasuke he also taught Sasuke about seals and Chakra manipulation.

But he couldn't really teach them about kenjutsu, due to him not using it, he prefered to use his trademark tri-pronged kunai.

So for Sasuke he got a teacher, someone who, while didn't use it anymore, was still knowledgable about kenjutsu.

He chose to go with Kakashi Hatake, his only surviving student. He was a prodigy when it came to kenjutsu.

Minato also decided to test Naruto's and Sasuke's elemental affinity.

(Ninja element, not magus element)

Sasuke had lightning and fire, which was to be expected

Naruto on the other hand was different. When he put his chakra into his paper, it turned to steel, was cut into a million pieces and then burst into flames.

Naruto it seemed had a unique element of steel, thought considering who he transmigrated from, that shouldn't have surprised Minato.

Kakashi had taught Sasuke about lightning manipulation, alongside kenjutsu.

Minato taught Naruto about wind manipulation, seeing how it was also his element.

But anyways, where were we?

Ah yes.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently running for their lives, with Rin and Illya on their tales.

Minato and Kushina had decided to pit their students/children against each other, to test them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he ran.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think running is working anymore, maybe we should make our stand here." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Agreed." Sasuke said before he stopped running and spun on heel to face the two girls, alongside Naruto.

"Oh? So you decided to stop running did you? Good boys." Rin said in a sickly sweet tone and a similar smile.

"You take Rin, I'll take Illya." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to hurt Rin and you don't want to hurt Illya." Sasuke explained to the redhead who nodded.

"Right," Naruto said before he charged to his opponent, "let's go!"

Sasuke charged Illya and slashed with his chokuto, Illya dodged using her smaller body to her advantage.

Illya then unleashed a flurry of ninja wire that was glowing with energy, Shaping it into swords or birds.

Illya had foundout that she couldn't use the chakra chains that her mother was famous for.

But she didn't let that get her down, she decide to use wires or her hair if needed, but she didn't want to go bald so she stuck with wires, in order to to create her own techniques.

The result spoke for it self, due to the fact that Sasuke was dodging giant swords made of ninja wire, which when he dodged they would be impaled into the ground, before turning back into wire and returning to Illya, only to become a sword once more.

Deciding he had enough, Sasuke switched to a normal grip, channeled lightning into his chokuto, so as to sharped the sword, and extended the lightning to the point that it formed a Odachi made of lighning on the blade of his sword.

Once that was finished, Sasuke sprinted towards Illya, cutting down any wire swords in his way, using his lightning Odachi/chokuto.

Illya's wires, when cut, the flow of energy that was controlling them, was dispersed, causing them to fall to the ground, useless.

Sasuke was close to Illya, who now had one wire left.

Illya formed her wires into a long kunai, the blade being about the size of a tanto, andused it to defend herself against the vicious assault, from Sasuke.

After a few mintutes of their weapons clashing, Sasuke finally cut through Illya's wire kunai, and held the blade, the lightning had dispersed when he cut her kunai, to her throat.

"Mou, I thought I almost had you, then you pull out that Lightning Odachi thing, and completely beat me. It's not fair." Illya pouted.

Sasuke chuckled, before he sat down on the ground, feeling exhausted.

Sasuke over the year had build up an incredible amount of chakra, for someone his age, but using that "Lighning Odachi" as Illya called it took up to much chakra to begin with.

On average, with his chakra as it was now he could only use the "Lightning Odachi" once a day.

 _"Geez to push me to use that so quickly, Illya must be a prodigy or something. Anyways I wonder how Naruto's doing?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 **With Naruto and Rin.**

Naruto was having it just as bad as Sasuke, maybe worse.

When he charged at Rin he had gotten her to go into the forest near their training ground, where he hid in the trees, waiting for a chance to strike.

Rin was searching for Naruto, she could sense him in the forest but her chakra senses weren't as good as Naruto's so she couldn't find exactly where he was.

Deciding that she had enough searching for the redhead, Rin pulled out a few dozen Kunai, these kunai had explosive tags on them.

Taking the kunai, Rin threw them where Naruto's chakra felt the strongest.

BOOM*

The tree that Naruto had been hiding in, along with the trees in the area, was destroyed.

Naruto jumped to the ground and charged Rin, swords in hand.

Rin used mostly Taijutsu, hand to hand combat, to attack, but she also used her kunai to block one of Naruto's swords, only for the other one to snake it's way into her guard and send her kunai flying.

Naruto stepped back when Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out another explosive kunai, and threw it at him.

Naruto dodged and cut the paper bomb to ribbons, so it wouldn't explode in his face.

The action gave Rin a chance to attack, which she did, she sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the redhead, who blocked all but one this one was aimed for the pommels of his swords.

When the kick landed it launched his swords from his hands, rendering him weaponless, seeing his didn't have any kunai at the moment.

Naruto jumped back from Rin. He could see his weapons behind Rin, he would have to get past her in order to get to them.

Naruto breathed in and out to calm himself, and charged Rin, who got ready to attack as well.

Naruto threw a punch at Rin's face, which she went to block, but it was a fake punch. When she went to block Naruto retracted his arm and dropped to the ground and kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to fall.

How ever when she fell, one of her legs got caught on Naruto's causing him to fall as well, right on top of her.

"W-what are you doing you idiot, get off me!!" Rin sputtered, as red as a tomato.

"O-oh sorry, I tripped and couldn't stop myself from falling." Naruto apologized, before he got up.

"W-well as long as it doesn't happen again." Rin said, as she turned her red face away from him, with her back to him.

"Sorry," Naruto said again for no reason.

"You already said that, and I accepted." Rin said confused.

"No not that, what I mean is. Sorry but I win." Naruto said as cold steel pressed it to the back of her neck.

Right then Rin remembered that they were in the middle of a fight, and facepalmed.

 _"How could I forget that, so stupid!"_ Rin thought.

"Alright, alright, you win." Rin said, annoyed at herself.

"Alright then, lets head back to the others, I'm sure they're finished by now." Naruto said sheathing his swords.

"Right." Rin said, grabbing most of the kunai that she threw.

Naruto and Rin walked back to where Illya and Sasuke were seated, in the grass, before sitting next to them.

"Well done, you four." Minato said as he walked up to them, with Kushina beside him.

"I agree, you four have come a long way than you were before." Kushina complimented.

"Yeah, but we still can't beat Sasuke or Onii-chan." Illya pouted, this being the third time this year they fought each other.

"Well Illya, that's because they have been training together even before we started training you all, they know each other's strengths and weaknesses better than any one else." Minato told the two girls, who nodded in understanding.

 _"Among other things."_ Naruto and Sasuke thought, shivering.

Minato's training was just as bad, if not worse than a certain duo of green spandex wearing men.

Somewhere in the village, said duo, suddenly sneezed.

"Gai-sensei, I believe someone if talking about us." the shorter of the the duo spoke to the taller one.

"Indeed, Lee. I believe that someone has found out the power of youth, my student." Gai said to Lee.

"Yosh!! then I Rock Lee will not be beaten by these youthful people. And if I am defeated I will do 10000 push ups on my hands while I walk around the village on my tongue." Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee!!" Gai said giving a thumbs up to his student.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The two then proceeded to hug, a sunset appeared in the background.

The two then turned toward the sunset and then they held their fists up to the sky, shouting.

"YOOOUUUTH!!"

 **Back with the others**

"YOOOUUUTH!!"

Everyone jumped when they heard that sound.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto yelled, only to get bopped on the head by his mother.

"Language! But to answer you question, those were to shinobi of the village, they're training junkies, who don't know when to STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUTH!!!" Kushina explained/yelled, then she threw a rock at where the sound came from.

"OW!" was heard from the duo's direction.

"Oh... ok?" Naruto said, unsure.

"Now that those two are taken care of, how about we go home and eat dinner, I'm sure you're all very hungry after todaying training."

Growl*

That was the reply of the four, currently blushing, children.

"Yeah, let's go eat." Naruto agreed.

"Alright then." Minato said before he grabbed onto Naruto and Sasuke, Kushina grabbed Rin and Illya climbed onto Naruto's back.

Kushina then put her hand on Minato's shoulder, and in the next instant they were gone, in a flash of yellow.

They reappeared in their house and separated, each going to go and change for dinner.

Naruto decided he was to tired to cook tonight, and allowed his mother to cook for them.

When Naruto came back down, he noticed that there was a cake on the table, with everyone surrounding it, and then he remembered that it was his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Naruto/Naru-chan/Onii-chan!" They all shouted when they noticed him.

"Thanks." Naruto said, in thought.

"What's wrong. Don't you like the cake?" Kushina asked, slightly worried.

"No, it's not that." Naruto denied.

"Then what is it?" Illya asked.

"It's just that... I kind of forgot that it was my birthday." Naruto explained.

"..." Everyone stared at Naruto.

The silence was broken when Minato said, "Well I guess training non-stop for the past year makes time fly by pretty fast."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"Anyway, enough with that, let's get to to cake already!" Illya shouted, causing everyone to chuckle.

They then began to enjoy themselves. They played games and ate cake, until it was time for presents.

Sasuke's gift was first.

Sasuke got Naruto a cookbook, something that Naruto liked.

Illya got Naruto a stack of manga.

Sella, one of the maids who look after Illya, also gave him a cookbook.

Rin's present was a surprise to even Sasuke.

Rin had given Naruto the necklace that belonged to her mother, it had a large red gem attacked to a silver chain. Thought she was blushing when she gave it to him.

Liz, the other maid, gave him an all you can each Ramen ticket, something that Naruto grinned evilly about.

Kushina gave him a hug and a set of fuinjutsu tools and a scroll on Fuinjutsu techniques.

Kakashi, who was also there, gave him a scroll on fire jutsu.

And Minato gave him a scroll on wind jutsu.

After the celebrations were over, it was nearly 12:00, they all went to bed.

Naruto and the other three children had school in the morning, Illya having started when she turned 8 a month ago.

So they each went to their rooms and went to sleep as soon as their heads his the pillow.

Sasuke dreamt of the massacre, like he did everynight, but it didn't bother him as much anymore.

Illya dreamt of a fluffy ninetailed fox.

Rin dreamt of Naruto, no matter how much she would deny it later on.

Minato dreamt of the day he found out Obito died.

Kakashi, who stayed the night, dreamt of the day Rin died, by his hand.

Liz and Sella, those two didn't dream, having found a way to stop dreaming long ago.

And then there was Naruto, who dreamt of fire, fire and swords.

 **[A/N: Alright finished, with this chapter.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	8. Artoria part 1: Memories

**[A/N: This will just be my way of introducing a certain blonde so I apologize that it is a little short. Ok, let's roll.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night or any other references from other anime's that may appear.**

 **Unknown location**

The girl ran faster than she ever thought possible for her.

Why was she running you ask, the answer is, because her home was attacked by a blonde haired red eyed boy in golden armor.

Her home was small and out in the wilderness, no not many people knew about it, so when the boy attacked, she and her family knew there would be no one to help them, so her Uncle and her older cousin, whom she lived with, told her to run and not to look back.

She did as she was told and ran a fast as she possible, maybe even faster.

The girl ran until she found a cliff with a large river below. The girl stopped, and hoped that the boy hadn't followed her.

Her hopes were crushed when she heard foot steps behind her, she knew they weren't her uncle and cousin because of the sound of metal that sounded everytime the person to a step.

She turned to face her persuer.

The blonde haired boy looked at her with an arrogant look in his eye, it was the look of a king who got to confident in his own power.

"At last... I have found you, my Saber." The blonde haired boy said with a haughty tone.

"Saber? ... that's not my name!" the girl shouted at the boy.

"... I see you have not regained your memories just yet, no matter with my help, you will soon have all that you are returned to you, Artoria Pendragon." The boy said to her, as he once again began to walk towards her.

Artoria froze, how did the boy know who she was, why did he call her Saber, how will she escape, these were some of the thoughts that ran through her head.

The last one Artoria already had an answer to, the river, she would jump into the river and either swim away or drown. Somehow Artoria knew that drowning would be better than being taken by the person in front of her.

Artoria steeled her heart and ... jumped just as the boy went to grab her, but due to her jump he missed.

As plummited down into the water, Artoria looked up at the boy reaching down to her, shock and anger in his eyes, seeing that Artoria couldn't help but feel satisfied by her method of denying the boy what he wanted.

That was the last thing she felt before she closed her eyes and fell head first into the water below.

Artoria awoke in a cave, completely dry dispite having jumped off a cliff into a river.

Artoria sat up and looked around the cave, she saw signs of someone living in the cave. She tried to stand but found that her legs wouldn't move.

"Oh, it seems that you're awake." came a voice from behind her.

Artoria turned to face who spoke, only to find two people instead of one.

The one who spoke was a man in a white cloak and silver hair and eyes, he was handsome, Artoria didn't doubt that but for some reason Artoria felt annoyed when she saw him.

The other was a woman with long blonde hair that flowed like a river and blue eyes. She was beautiful, in Artoria's unbiased opinion.

"Who ... are you?" Artoria asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, it seems that you haven't regained you past memories, very well I shall help you with that." The man said, as he walked towards her.

The boy from before had said those same words, so Artoria assumed that he was going to hurt her. Artoria tried to move but found she couldn't.

"Do not worry I won't hurt you." the man stated, before he poked the center of her forehead.

Artoria felt energy flow into her head and then felt something _unlock_ within her.

Memories not her own, and yet they were,rushed to her, causing a small headache as her brain processed them.

Artoria grit her teeth as she remembered who she really was and how she lived, she began to despair as she remembered all of the things she had done. Suddenly the despair was wiped away when another memory of a time after she died surfaced.

The Holy Grail war, what she wanted to wish for, a chance to start over, and when she was summoned into the war as a heroic spirit, she met _him_ the one who she fell in love with, Shirou Emiya.

"So do you remember who we are yet." The man asked, this drew her out of her memories.

Artoria looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Hello Merlin, hello Vivian." she greeted

"Hello Artoria, it has been some time since I saw you last." Vivian greeted, with a smile.

"Indeed it has, Artoria hows about you tell us about how your life was after we left you last." Merlin said, refering to when he was killed by Morrigan and Vivian took his body and brought it into the lake, her domain.

Artoria complied and told them everything that she remembered, the war with Mordred, how she died, and the Holy Grail War and Shirou.

"... well it seems you were quite busy, even after you died." Vivian said. There was an emotion upon Artoria's face, when she talked about Shirou, that she never thought she would ever see from her, love.

"Indeed, but I'm glad to see that little Artoria had found someone, even if it took her being killed and summoned to a war to find him." Merlin chuckled.

Artoria blushed but didn't deny it. Why would she, she wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Shirou.

They stayed silent for awhile, no one said anything, at least not until a roar filled up the cavern.

"What in the bloody hell was that!!!" Merlin shouted.

"I don't know, I've never heard a monster such as that before, how did it even get in her in the first place!?" Vivian said alarmed.

"um... that was me," Artoria said, blushing, causing the two to look at her in shock. "I was just thinking about Shirou's cooking, and I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"..." The two looked at her then each other, and laughed, well Merlin laughed loudly, and Vivian just giggled.

"I've forgotten about your appetite." Merlin laughed.

"So have I." Vivian giggled, before she up and went to get some food.

The two watched in awe as Artoria ate all the food she was given, and still asked for more.

"Ah, thank you very much, it may not have been Shirou's cooking, but it still was delicious." Artoria thanked Vivian.

"It was no problem, though after you said that I can't help but wonder how this Shirou's cooking tastes." Vivian said.

"Shirou's cooking is without equal, it is as peerless as Excalibur." Artoria said with conviction.

"Oh really? Then now I must try it." Vivian said.

"As must I." Merlin agreed.

Sometime later, Artoria was back to full strength, for her age that is, and was preparing to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" Merlin asked as he and Vivian at the entrance of the cave.

"Yes, thank you very much for everything you've done for me, but I need to find Shirou." Artoria told the two.

"He may not have been reincarnated, like you were." Merlin said.

"No, he was, my heart tells me so." Artoria smiled.

"... then where will you look?" Merlin asked.

"I will just look everywhere, no matter what I will find him." Artoria said, determined.

Merlin stared at her before he sighed "... or I can use a tracking spell that will lead you to where your heart desires."

"..." Artoria stared at him, happiness shined in her eyes.

"That is a great idea Merlin, but she doesn't have any weapons or armor to protect herself with." Vivian said.

"Oh... that is right you are unarmed, that is something I can't fix with magic." Merlin told her.

"..." Artoria looked down at her feet.

"How about I help you out with that Artoria." Vivian offered.

Artoria looked at her and asked, "please help me Vivian."

"Of course, I would have done that even if you hadn't asked." Vivian giggled, before walking deeper into the cave.

"Come with me..." Vivian told Artoria, who followed as asked.

Vivian stopped in front of a large wooden box.

"Open it." Vivian ordered.

Artoria did as she was told and opened the box, when she saw what was inside she gasped. Inside was her sword Excalibur, along with the shards of her other sword, Caliburn.

"Vivian you kept Caliburn?" Artoria asked, she already knew that Excalibur was in her possession, due to Artoria having ordered one of her knights to return it to the river.

"Of course, I knew that it would be needed once again someday, but I never knew why, until now that is." Vivian said.

"But it's broken, how will I use it?" Artoria asked.

"That's where I come in." Merlin said as he walked up to them.

"Here, the tracking spell is connected to this necklace, I've also made sure that you won't be able to lose it, if you do it will return to you within a week." Merlin said handing her a necklace made of a blue sword shaped crystal on a golden cord.

"Merlin... how will you fix Caliburn?" Artoria asked.

"Magic, my dear, magic." Merlin said.

"..." Artoria was stumped, she thought that Merlin couldn't fix Caliburn with magic, when it broke, that was why she had gotten Excalibur from Vivian.

Artoria voice her thoughts, to Merlin.

"Oh I just said that because Vivian wanted to give you Excalibur." Merlin chuckled.

Artoria looked at Vivian, who looked sheepish.

"Now Artoria, stand back and allow me to revive Caliburn." Merlin said, before he began to chant.

Artoria stood back near Vivian, and watched as the shards of Caliburn floated up and reconnected together in a flash of gold light.

The light died down to reveal Caliburn in all it's glory.

"Well here you are, Caliburn is once again whole." Merlin said, as he held Caliburn out to her.

Artoria grasped her hands onto Caliburn, the blade hummed as it recognized its master, its King of Knight.

"Thank you Merlin, Vivian, for everything." Artoria said to the two.

"It's not a problem, but something's missing." Vivian said, before she snapped her fingers and Artoria was engulfed in light.

When the light died down it revealed Artoria in a blue dress and armor over the dress.

"This is..." Artoria muttered as she looked at herself.

"Yep It's your armor, I kept it after you died." Vivian said.

Artoria looked confused, if she knew how she died then why did she want to know about it.

Seeing Artoria's confusion, Vivian decided to explain, "When Excalibur was returned to me, I knew that you had died, so I went and collected your body, and left a copy in its place to be buried."

Artoria nodded in understanding.

"Well now that you're all set, you may leave when you are ready." Merlin told Artoria.

"Yes, I must be going, thank you for everything." Artoria thanked, before she left for the cave entrance and set of to where the necklace would lead her.

Merlin and Vivian stared at where Artoria disappeared.

"She'll be back, right Merlin." Vivian asked.

"Of course... she left Excalibur, she'll be back for it when she is ready." He replied.

"I guess you're right, we'll just have to wait for her return then." Vivian spoke softly.

"Indeed, and I hope that when she does she'll bring this Shirou along, I'd love to try his cook- I mean I'd love to meet him." Merlin corrected himself.

"I agree." Vivian said.

 **[A/N: Alright so here's the newest chapter of Fate/ Shinobi, I hope you all enjoyed it.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	9. Graduation

**[A/N: Alright so I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I have a good reason, I've been juggling between several different stories, including SAO: The Hurricane Swordsman (A Sword art online and Percy Jackson fanfiction) the most recent chapter has almost 10K words in it and due to that I caught a case of writers block on several occasions, and the chapter still isn't finished yet.**

 **So anyway** **, last time we got to meet everybody's favorite Saber, Artoria. And she got her memories returned to her my Merlin, now I'm sure people are wondering why she didn't already have her previous lifes memories, and why Merlin had to unlock them.**

 **The reason is because in order for a reincarnation to remember their past life they have to either have help from someone the knew in their original life, or they have a very specific event/trigger that would allow them to completely remember who they once were.**

 **Now this would raise the question, "Why doesn't Naruto remember that he is Shirou?" the answer is because Shirou has had many things happen in his life that would be a trigger/event for Naruto.**

 **For Naruto to awaken his full memories (and past powers) he will need 3 trigger/events, one for the personality, another for the memories, and the last for his full powers, the first already happened, the fire and his talk with Kushina.**

 **The other two ... well you'll just have to wait and see. Also if anybody wants to guess the two trigger/events, then put it into the review section.**

 **Now this chapter will consist of yet another timeskip, so as to get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night.** **Timeskip: one year later.**

Naruto sighed as he, Sasuke, and Rin, sat in the academy and attempted to listen to Iruka's lecture.

He was a damn good teacher and all but when he starts to lecture on about the history of the village, he can be very boring.

But despite the boring lecture, Naruto still managed to take down some notes to study at home, he only did that because if he didn't his mother would tear him a new one.

Anyways, tomorrow was graduation, the day that everyone had been waiting for since they started the academy.

Naruto, Sasuke and Rin were also excited, they couldn't wait to become full fledged shinobi, they were also hoping that they would all be on the same team.

Naruto looked at the clock in the room and sighed, class was almost over but, Naruto didn't know how much longer he could take Iruka's lecture for.

Right as Naruto thought that the bell rang signaling the end of the day, and as fast as possible every single student rushed out of the room, except Naruto, Sasuke and Rin, they just opened the window and jumped out and raced home to prepare for their training.

When they got there they saw Minato and Kushina sitting at the dinner table and they appeared to be waiting for them, Illya was also in the room but she had moved to stand beside Naruto.

"Alright you four are you ready for today's training?" Minato asked.

"Yes!!" the four all yelled out.

"Well too bad because there isn't any training for today." Kushina told them.

"Eh?" They all said confused.

"Tomorrow is graduation day so, Naruto Rin Sasuke..., you three need to be in top shape for tomorrow, and Illya you normally train with Rin, and since she can't train with you, you aren't gonna be training today until we find you a suitable parter to train with, I'm thinking about having Konohamaru, Asuma Sarutobi's nephew train with you, while their out on missions, after they pass that is." Kushina told them.

"... so what are we supposed to to in the meantime?" Rin asked.

"Relax, ... read a book, I don't know, do what you want as long as you don't do any strenuous training for today." Kushina told them.

"... alright..." the four muttered thinking of something to occupy them.

Naruto had an idea but he needed permission first.

"Hey mom, dad... can I go into the library to look for something to read." Naruto asked, there was a book written by the first Hokage that he really wanted to read.

"Sure, but what book?" Minato asked interested.

"The book writen by the first Hokage, that book has been on my mind for awhile now." Naruto explained.

"Alright Naruto but there are some parts in that book that aren't meant for children, so I recomend that you only read the first 10 or so chapters, then you can finish is after you graduate, also there is a book titled "The Utterly Gutsy Ninja" I want you read it as well, you'll see why when you read it." Minato told his son, who nodded.

Naruto then left to go to the library, while Illya just ran to the TV and watched her Magical girl anime, Rin went to her room to study for the exam, Sasuke ... well he did whatever Sasukes do when they aren't training... besides brooding.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was browsing their family library, he had already found the book written by the first Hokage, now he was just looking for the book his father recommended.

He was about to give up his search when he stepped on a old board and it gave a hollow thud.

The Library was the oldest part of the house, due to the house having been rebuilt after the kyuubi attack, it was located under the actual house itself and was part of the old Uzumaki manor, where Kushina used to live.

The manor had been built as a home for Mito Uzumaki (Senju) after Hashirama Senju died, Mito had taken and stored all Uzumaki related jutsu within the very Library Naruto was currently searching through.

Back to Naruto, said boy was kneeling down at the board, he looked at it before he knocked on it, the sound it made confirmed that the floor was indeed hollow underneath the board.

Naruto was curious as to why the floor under the library was hollow so he used a kunai, that he had on hand, and pried open the floorboard, and peered below.

Below was a ton of more books they looked to be older than the books that Mito Uzumaki had stored above.

Naruto decided to drop down and look at some of the books.

Naruto browsed the older shelves and eventually came across several old pictures.

The first Naruto notice was one of a woman with red hair in two buns, similar to a girls Naruto had met last year, Tenten, the woman was with a man with long brown hair that had streaks of white, the man was also very tan, like he had spent his entire life in the sun.

Another picture was of three people, one adult and two teenage boys, The adult was weird, he had two horns on his head, he had white hair and pale skin, he also had pure lavender eyes with ripples in them. The boy on the left of the man reminded him of Sasuke, spiked black hair and dark eyes. The boy on the right of the man reminded Naruto of himself, he had spiked reddish brown hair, and smile on his face, unlike the other two in the photo.

"Huh, weird that black haired teen reminds me of Sasuke." Naruto muttered.

Naruto then turned his attention to another photo, is was of a white haired man with tan skin, he looked exactly like the one from Naruto's dream a couple years ago, except the man didn't have a bitter look in his eyes, no this man looked happy, beside the man was a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Holy crap that woman looks like an older Rin..." Naruto whispered to himself, he couldn't take his eyes off the woman, if this is what Rin would look like as an adult then Naruto wouldn't be surprised.

And in the arms of the man was a baby with black hair, and in the arms of the woman was a baby with red hair.

"..." Naruto didn't comment on that part of the picture, he just smiled at the couple in the photo and their children.

The last photo was of the redhaired boy from Naruto's dream, a younger version of the woman from the previous picture, and another pair of women, one hair plum colored hair and was smiling at the camera, the other woman was the woman from Naruto's dream, blonde hair put up a white blouse and a blue long skirt.

She was smiling at the redhaired teen, and that made Naruto's heart ache for an unkown reason. Speaking of the redhaired teen he currently had his head locked under the blackhaired girl's arm, while she looked like she was puching him on the head, but she had a blush on her face, so the redhead probably said something that upset her.

There was also another girl sitting next the blonde woman calmly drinking tea, Naruto looked at the person and his blood froze.

The reason? The girl looked exactly like his sister Illya, white hair, red eyes pale skin... there was no doubt that person was definitely Illya... but how? This photo looked like it was older than the the shinobi era itself, which is was.

"What the hell, how is Illya in this photo?" Naruto wondered to himself, that's when he noticed that the pictures had each been sitting on something, books, they had all been resting on books.

"These books might have some answers." Naruto muttered, before he grabbed each book and Photo and stored them in a storage seal.

He then turned back to the hole in the roof, the one he used to enter this place, he was about to jump out when another book caught his eye.

It's cover was steel colored and it was the most worn out of all the book yet it looked like it could last several billion more years and still be in the same condition.

Naruto decided to grab the book and stored it the the scroll from before.

Then he jumped out and seal the floor back up.

Then he went back to find the book his father wanted him to read.

After a few minutes he found the book and then left the library.

Naruto ran back to his room to read the books.

When he got there he saw that Sasuke sat on his bed, meditating.

Naruto sat on his bed and summoned the steel colored book and began to read.

"Gradiation Air ... I wonder what that is?" Naruto said before he began to read.

 **Several hours later.**

Naruto couldn't stop reading the book, he was enthralled by the very prospect of creating something out of nothing, even if it could only copy an objects structure.

Naruto had also found that the book had other techniques, such as Reinforcement, Structural Analysis, Runecraft, and several others, but the ones listed were the ones that caught his attention the most, alongside an upgraded version of Gradiation Air, also known as projection, call Tracing, the book was co-written by a man named Shirou Emiya and a woman named Rin Tohsaka.

The names seemed familiar to the redhaired boy. Oh well.

Naruto was desperately wanting to learn the techniques in the book, so a few hours after Sasuke went to sleep Naruto opened the window and summoned a shadow clone and told it to get materials to practice on, such as a pipe and a stick. While the clone did this Naruto looked for a pencil and a poster, to also practice on.

The clone returned shortly after with the materials and, after handing the materials to Naruto, dispelled.

Now all that was left was to find out what these "magic circuits", as the book called them, were.

Naruto then read the book and eventually found that Magic Circuits were like chakra pathways but for an energy called Prana instead of chakra, that confused Naruto, he didn't know that there was another energy besides chakra.

Naruto eventually just shrugged and decided to try to use chakra to produce the reinforcement. Boy did that fail... the damn pipe he used had bent and twisted until it was a pretzel.

But Naruto tried again, only to fail ... again.

After a few more tries he still couldn't get it right, he needed to find out how to unlock his magic circuits so he silently summoned a shadow clone and then read the book to find out how to unlock them.

While the clone kept practicing.

Naruto found out that you could unlock them via meditation, or if someone were to flood the circuits with energy.

So Naruto tried both, first he would meditate to locate them, then when he told it to the clone would flood it with chakra in hopes to unlock them.

It worked somewhat, Naruto could feel that some of the circuits were awake but not all of them, but due to them being open Naruto could now feel what Prana felt like, it felt like a double edged sword in a sense, like if you used too much is could seriously hurt you.

Naruto had the clone put the materials away under the bed, then dispelled it.

Naruto then sat on his be and tried to get a better feel of his partially unlocked circuits, and tried to use them to open his other circuits, but when he did he felt pain, and a lot of it. Naruto stopped and just decided to go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow.

 **Next day, Shinobi Academy.**

Graduation day was, and every shinobi to be were excited to final get the chance to be a shinobi, for their own reasons of course.

Naruto, Sasuke and Rin sat next to each other like always, and waited for class to start.

Naruto was pondering about what he had found yesterday. He was tempted to tell Rin and Sasuke but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell them, Naruto felt if he did that something bad would happen to them, and he didn't want to risk them incase something did happen.

Then there was also something he noticed when he looked in the mirror this morning, the gold rings that surrounded his pupils, with the rest of eyes being blue, they had grown now the gold of his eyes were thicker than they were before, now there was barely any blue left in his eyes, you would have to look closely to even glimpse the blue anymore.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts Iruka had passed out the tests to the entire class.

Naruto noticed the test infront of him and proceeded to finish the test, then he went back to thinking.

After the written test Iruka had them all go outside for the Taijutsu portion of the test.

Naruto, Sasuke and Rin waited for their turn, and they also watched some of the other fights.

Shikamaru, the lazy Nara clan heir, got paired up with a random civilian born student, the civilian charged at the Nara, expecting an easy fight, only for the Nara to yawn and sidestep the boy who couldn't stop and ended up slidding out of the ring.

"Winner by ringout, Shikamaru Nara." Iruka sighed.

Chouji Akimichi, also the heir to his clan, was paired up with a civilian, just like his best friend Shikamaru, only his partner was a spoiled girl. Long story short she called him fat and was then punted out of the ring by a very angry Chouji.

"Winner by ringout Chouji Akimichi, well done." Iruka praised the chubby teen.

Hinata Hyuuga got paired up with Ino Yamanaka, both were the heirs to their respective clans.

Ino insulted Hinata many times which caused her already low self esteem to plummet, until Ino charged at Hinata and by reflex alone, Hinata raised her hand and palm thrusted it into Ino's gut, which knocked her out.

"Winner by knockout.. Hinata Hyuuga. good job!" Iruka said to the girl, who blushed at the praise.

The next to go was Kiba Inuzuka, also the heir to his clan, and his dog partner akamaru, but Kiba told the puppy to stay out of the fight, due to it being a one on one fight.

Kiba got paired with another civilian boy, and he used his superior speed to get behind the civilian and kick him out of the ring into a nearby tree, which knocked him out.

"Winner by ringout and knockout, Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka announced.

"Alright!! Who's the best?! I am that's who!!" Kiba boasted.

The next was Rin, and her opponent was... Sakura Haruno.

Let's just say that Sakura insulted Rin and Rin kicked her ass... like always.

Iruka didn't even bother to call out the results of this match.

Next was Sasuke... he got paired up with a civilian as well.

Except that the civilian actually had some skill, but in the end still lost to Sasuke who had better training and technique than the limited knowledge the civilian had.

"Winner by ringout, Sasuke Uchiha, well done both of you" Iruka said.

The civilian boy just looked down at his loss, until a hand made it's way in front of him, he looked up to see Sasuke giving him a hand, which he accepted.

"You did well..." Sasuke complements.

"Really?" the boy asked

"Yeah, but I kept noticing that you seem to think you have more range than you actually do. Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I prefer to use a sword than use taijutsu." the boy said.

"What kind of sword do you use?" Sasuke asked.

"An Odachi..." the boy explained.

Now this intrigued Sasuke, and so he decided to study the boy, he wore an outfit that wouldn't be out of place for a samurai, he had long blue-ish purple hair that was in a ponytail, and he had dark purple eyes. Sasuke immediately knew that he wasn't from Konoha.

"I see, I use a chokuto myself." Sasuke told the boy.

"Hmm? Maybe one day we could test our skills in swordsmanship rather than hand to hand." the boy inquired, then he remembered something

"Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Sasaki Kojirou." the boy introduced.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke also introduced.

It was this day that Sasuke Uchiha made a new friend.

While they were talking Naruto had his match with another civilian female.

The girl was reckless, and charged in without a plan. Naruto settled into the stance he used for his swordstyle, meaning he left himself full of openings to trap his opponent with, and she took the bait.

The girls lunged at Naruto's open ribcage, only for him to use his right hand to slap her fist away and thrust his left arm into her open gut, hard. The girl doubled over and held her gut in pain. Naruto just looked at her then used his foot to roll her out of the ring.

"Winner by ringout, Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said.

Naruto just walked to Sasuke, who was talking with Kojiro, and sat down beside him and went back to his thoughts.

The rest of the matches passed by quickly, meaning the rest were unimportant.

And now all the students were inside preparing for the jutsu portion of the exam.

Pretty much all the clan heirs passed that exam, and quite a few civilians, including Kojirou, who turned out to be from Iron country, where the main occupation was to be a samurai, he had moved here do to one of his relatives having passed away, and his family wanted to get a fresh start away from the snow ridden land.

Now it was Naruto's turn to take the exam.

He had to do the transformation jutsu, the replacement jutsu and a clone jutsu, the type wasn't really stated, they just want a clone.

For the transformation, Naruto changed into an exact copy of Iruka.

And for the replacement he threw a kunai up into the air and replaced himself with it.

For the clone he just used the shadow clone jutsu, and made 12 perfect clones.

"Naruto you pass, please select your headband." Iruka said, proudly

Naruto grabbed a black headband and left the room.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Rin, who also passed.

After the rest of the students took their test, Iruka came back to the class room and congratulated those who passed.

After the exam ended the students were allowed to go home, and were given a week to prepare.

Naruto, Rin and Sasuke walked home.

Sasuke and Rin had noticed that Naruto had barely said a word all day but they also noticed that he was deep in thought so they decided to leave him alone for now, they figured that he was just thinking about his new life as a Shinobi.

When they got home they each went their separate ways, Naruto went to his room, Sasuke just sat on the couch and watched an Anime, something Illya had got him into, he watched Bleach mostly but there were others he enjoyed such as Kaze no Stigma (stigma of the wind). He was currently watching Bleach.

Rin had gone to her room, and decided to practice something she had found in the Uchiha estate, awhile ago.

When Naruto got to his room he immediately sat on his bed and pulled out one of the books he had found yesterday the one under the picture with Illya, he had also made clone to read the other books he had found, including the ones he had actually meant to find.

He had looked at the cover of the book and notice the title read, The Fifth Holy Grail War.

Naruto didn't know what a holy grail was but he figured he was about to find out.

 **Several hours later.**

Naruto was more than halfway through the book, when he looked up and saw that it was almost night time and dinner was probably ready.

So he set the book down and made a clone to continue reading it. Then he went down stairs to see that dinner was being set on the table.

"Ah! Naru-chan I was just about to call you down for dinner." Kushina told him.

"Thanks mom..." Naruto said not bothering to get annoyed with the nickname.

"..." Kushina looked a bit surprised, he would usually tell her not to call him Naru-chan, but this time he just ignored it and went to eating his dinner.

Eventually the rest of the family came down to eat and after that they went to bed, but Naruto made sure to have the clones dispell, before Sasuke got to their room, if he saw them that would raise too many questions that Naruto didn't want to answer.

 **[A/N: Alright that's the next chapter. Like I mentioned before if you guys want to guess the trigger/events for Naruto, go ahead in the the review sections.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.**


	10. Meeting of the teams

**[A/N: So here's the next chapter. Also from now on Flashbacks and Dreams will be in the POV of the dreamer/speaker. I tried my hand at that for Sasuke's dream in a previous chapter. And in one of my other stories, a reviewer said that the story might get boring if I don't do more POVs, so I'm gonna take their advice.**

 **Also I won't be able to update for 13-14 weeks after October 29th, I ship out for San Diego for bootcamp. But don't worry during my 10 days leave after bootcamp I will update ALL my stories.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/ Stay Night.**

 **Late at night.**

Naruto sat on the floor, his right hand touched an old piece of wood that he had successfully reinforced.

It had been a week since he had graduated the academy, and the students who passed were given a week to prepare for their new life as shinobi. And during that time Naruto had clones working on mastering reinforcement, but the progress was slow going, in fact this was the first time he had successfully reinforced an object.

"Finally..." Naruto muttered, exhausted.

"Tomorrow's when I have to meet my team and Sensei, I better get to sleep..." Naruto decided.

He stood up, stuffed all of his materials under the bed, and went to sleep on said object.

He was out the second his head touched the pillow.

 **Naruto's Dream (POV: Naruto)**

I was in a school, how did I get here?

"Hey Emiya!" an oily voice called out.

I turned toward the voice to see a teenager with purple seaweed hair walking towards me, with two girls by his side.

"What do you want Shinji..." I spoke, in a voice not my own, and yet it was.

"Me and these two have some business to take care of, can you clean up the clubroom for me?" Shinji asked, in an arrogant tone.

"What!? But Ms. Fujimura asked you to take care of it!?" One of the girls said to Shinji.

"Yeah, but like I said, I have business to take care of. And besides Emiya doesn't mind. Right Emiya?" Shinji said.

"No it's no trouble at all." I said.

"See. Thanks Emiya, you're a true pal, you are." Shinji said then he walked away.

I shook my head then my body walked into the direction Shinji came from.

When I got there my body began to clean the room, and it fixed the bows that were in the storage area.

It was about an hour, after I started, that I finished cleaning. I was on my way out when I heard the sound of steel on steel. I looked to the courtyard to see a man in red, wielding two swords, and a man in blue wielding a red spear.

The two men were the source of the noise. Their respective weapons clashed against each other with a resounding ring of steel.

"What the hell is going on!?" I heard myself whisper.

My body takes a step back and my foot steps on a twig with a resounding crack.

"Who's there!?" the man in blue shouts, that was my body's que to run.

I bolted into the school using the hallways to my advantage in hopes to escape the man in blue, who had pursued me.

For a second I could feel the man's bloodlust and my body turned to meet the man, only to see nothing.

"Did I lose him?" I asked myself, then I turned around.

( _Sfx:_ _Stab_ )

As soon as I turned the man appeared and stabbed me in the heart with his crimson spear.

"Sorry ... I really don't like killing kids but, outsiders aren't allowed to witness the Holy Grail War." The man said as he removed his spear from my chest.

Before I could fall the man grabbed me and lightly placed my body on the ground.

"Sorry kid..." the man said, before he disappeared.

I lay there, blood pouring from my chest.

 _"Is this how it ends?"_ I thought.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. There was someone else here with me.

Suddenly I felt my head placed onto something soft.

Then I hear a gasp.

"N-no! Why!? Why are you here!?" the person asked, in a female's voice. I felt something wet, something that wasn't blood, fall onto my face, right near my eye, and then trickle down the rest of my face.

I could feel myself try to respond but... nothing came out of my bloodied lips.

"Dammit now I can't let you die, if I don't save you then ... she's hate me for sure." the girl said.

Suddenly a red glow filled my darkening vision, and a soothing warmth spread from my chest, right at my wound.

And my vision ... went completely black.

 **Morning, (Normal: POV)**

Naruto woke with a start and clutched at his chest. He felt nothing there, no wound, and no pain.

Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom. He lifted up his shirt and what he saw shocked him. There was a large scar there.

He didn't know how it got there, there was no way it was from the dream, it was just a dream after all, right?

Naruto wasn't so sure, everything about it was so real, the pain he felt from the wound, the fear he felt as he lay dying. In fact it didn't even seem like a dream, in fact it was more like ... a memory.

Naruto shook his head at the thought, and turned towards his clock.

"5:37 am..." Naruto muttered.

He wasn't a stranger to waking up around this time. But ever since he began to use reinforcement he had been sleeping in. In fact it had been nearly a week since he had last woke up early, on his own anyways.

Naruto decided to stay awake, since he seriously doubted that he would be able to fall asleep again. So he went through his normal morning routine, go out for a jog, training, then make breakfast.

By the time each task was complete, the entire family had woken up. After breakfast Minato had to go to the Hokage office, to meet with the potential senseis.

Naruto, Rin, and Sasuke also left to go to the academy to meet their teams and meet their sensei. Illya would have gone with them but non graduate student had the day off, so Illya decided to spend her day off watching anime.

 **At the Academy**

Naruto, Sasuke and Rin all sat together, like always.

The rest of the class were still trying to get to their own seats. Well all except Sasuke's fangirls, who were instead screaming their heads off to try and get Naruto and Rin to move away from Sasuke.

Speaking of fangirls, Sakura and Ino just ran through the open door, in another attempt to see who wiuld be able to sitsit next to Sasuke... oh ye poor deluded fools.

"Ha! I win Ino, now I get to sit next to Sasuke!!" Yelled Sakura, who actually did manage to get into the classroom before Ino.

"Dammit Forehead, I want a rematch!!" Ino cursed.

"Like hell I will!!" Sakura yelled at Ino, before she turned to go to Sasuke, only to see Rin and Naruto there.

"HEY!!!" Sakura screeched, "Get away from Sasuke! I'm the one who gets to sit by him!"

"SHUT UP!" the entire class, except Kiba, who was holding his ears in pain, yelled at her.

Sakura looked down, then she looked and saw an open seat directly behind Sasuke, and ...

[("Ok seriously... everybody already knows what she would do, do I really need to say it!?" The Narrator asks the Author.

 **"No not really. Just continue the story."** **I say** The Narrator sighs and begins to read again.)]

... and sat in the seat. [(The Narrator groans.)]

Naruto sighed and muttered to Sasuke , "You'd think that after all these years that she would get it that she'll never sit next to you in class."

"Yeah, or at least get it that I don't like her..." Sasuke muttered back, completely aware of the crazy fangirl that was staring at him from behind.

Rin sighed and said, "That's because you never actually went up to her and told her to leave you alone."

"No, I did try that... it ended in her stalking me when I was trying to take a shower..." Sasuke told her.

"Wait... that's why I caught her stealing your underwear?!" Naruto hissed.

"She did what?!" Sasuke asked/whispered.

"Yeah I found her in our room and saw her putting your underwear into a bag, luckily I recovered it for you before she left." Naruto told him.

When Sasuke heard that he sighed in relief, at the fact Naruto managed to get his underwear back.

Suddenly Iruka walks into the room with a pair of crutches. The entire class sat down and stared at them.

"Ahem... alright class this will be your final lesson, because after today you will become full fledged shinobi of the hidden leaf." Iruka started, then he gave his motivational speech about what it means to be a shinobi.

After the speech, he began to list out the teams.

Team 1 - 3 random civilian born.

Team 2 - 3 random civilian born.

Team 3 - 3 random civilian born.

Team 4 - 3 random civilian born.

Team 5 - 3 random civilian born.

Team 6 - Rin Uchiha, Sasaki Kojirou, 1 random civilian born.

Team 7 - Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. (que groans from the former two, and a cheerful "yay" from the later.)

Team 8 - Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame.

Team 9 - last years genin.

Team 10 - Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara.

Once the list of assigned genin was over, Iruka began to say something.

"Alright this year we've had an unusual amount of Jonin who wish to become Senseis, so a couple of teams will have more than one Sensei."

Team 1 - Random Jonin

Team 2 - Random Jonin

Team 3 - Random Jonin

Team 4 - Random Jonin

Team 5 - Random Jonin

Team 6 - Souichirou Kuzuki, Medea Kuzuki.

Team 7 - Kakashi Hatake

Team 8 - Kurenai Yuuhi, Scathach. (Will be explained)

Kiba choked on the water he was drinking when he heard the later of his two senseis.

Team 9 - Still in session

Team 10 - Asuma Sarutobi.

As soon as the names of each sensei was spoken, said jonin came and collected their student (except Kakashi), with Kiba attempting to run from a beautiful woman with long dark purple/red hair, she also carried something that made Naruto do a double take.

A long red spear, and not just any spear, it was the spear that pierced his chest in his dream.

A flash of phantom pain, from the memory of the dream, burned it's way into the newly formed scar on his chest.

As if sensing his stare, the woman paused in her dragging poor Kiba out the door and stared back at Naruto, then she smirked.

She turned to Kiba and said. "Come Setana, we have training to do."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAAAAAAAME!" Kiba shouted as he was dragged out the door, his claws digging into the wood floor, leaving deep scratches.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, Sasuke also sighed, which caught Sakura's attention.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, more to Sasuke than to Naruto.

"He's going to be late." Naruto stated.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yep..." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Our sensei, he has a bad habit of being three hours late." Naruto informed.

"Oh come on he can't really be that bad." Sakura said.

 **Three hours later.**

"I'm gonna kill him!!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

"Good luck, we've been trying to do that for a while now." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh, do you know our sensei Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... he's been teaching me a few thing for a while now." Sasuke told her.

"A few things!? More like, if it wasn't for the fact our sensei still isn't qualified to take an apprentice, he would have taken Sasuke in as his student the second he graduated!" Naruto told her.

"Eh? What do you mean he still isn't qualified?" Sakura asked.

A different voice answered her.

"He means that I have to take on a full team and have at least one of my students become Jonin." The voice stated.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again..." Naruto stated simply, as if he just said the sky is blue.

Kakashi was a tall man with spikey silver hair, and he wore a simple Jonin's Shinobi gear, with a mask that covered the bottom of his face, from nose to chin. He also had his shinobi headband tilted to the point it covered his left eye.

"So... Naruto, Sasuke... pinky," started Kakashi, which an angry growl came from pinky- I mean Sakura. "Head to the rooftop, so we can get acquainted." their teacher finished before he disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they sighed and went to the roof, along with Sakura.

 **On The Roof**

When the three made it to the roof, they saw Kakashi leaning against the railing, reading a little orange book.

They sat on the steps in front of their sensei.

With a snap, Kakashi closed his book and looked over the three in front of him.

"Alright, so... let's begin with introductions." Kakashi said.

"Umm... sensei could you demonstrate for us, so we know how to start?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke had to literally restain their arms to prevent themselves from Facepalming.

"... alright I don't see why not." Kakashi said amused.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are... you're still to young to know that, my dislikes ... those who abandon their comrades, my hobbies... I have lot's of hobbies, My dream is... haven't really thought about it. There now your turn." Kakashi said.

 _"So all we learned was his name and dislikes."_ Sakura thought, completely forgetting that Naruto and Sasuke already know about Kakashi.

"Alright... I'll go then." Sakura said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are medicine and...(glances at Sasuke), my dislikes are Ino, Naruto... and Rin!" Sakura was suddenly blasted with killer intent, via Sasuke, " A-and my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and giggles), and my dream is (lookes at Sasuke and squeals)." Sakura finished.

This time Naruto and Sasuke actually did facepalm.

 _"Ok so... a fangirl with a like for medicine... that's a new one."_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright now you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"*sigh* Fine... my name is Naruto Namikaze, I like Swords and my family and friends, I dislike ... Gold ... for some reason, my hobbies are cooking, my dream is ... personal..." Naruto said.

 _"I didn't know Naruto could cook."_ Sakura thought.

"Good, alright Sasuke your turn." Kakashi said.

"Hn... My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my sister, Naruto and tomatoes, my dislikes are fangirls who don't know when to leave me alone, my hobbies are watching anime with Naruto's sister, my dream is to find a certain man, and bring him to justice." Sasuke said.

 _"He's so cool!"_ Sakura thought.

"Alright, so now we need to discuss the next phase of your test." Kakashi said.

"Test but we already finished the test?!" Sakura asked.

"Nope, the Academy test was just to see if you had the aptitude to take become shinobi." Kakashi explained to her, which caused Sakura to wilt (pun intended)

Naruto and Sasuke had been told about the test when they started training with Minato and Kakashi, they just didn't know the actual test itself.

"I guess I should warn you now, this test has a 66% success rate, although that number has recently been going up, since Lord Fourth

took the Hokage position." Kakashi said.

This cause Sakura to both wilt further and perk up a bit.

"Alright, tomorrow morning, at 9:00 am, meet me at training ground 7 for your test." Kakashi said in a cheery tone, then his eyes sharpened

"Also I recommend that you don't eat breakfast, you'll just it up anyways." Kakashi warned in an ominous tone, then he was gone.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. Naruto just sighed to himself. Sakura looked panicked.

Sasuke stood up and began to walk home. Sakura went to ask him if he wanted to go out, but she was stopped by Naruto.

"I suggest you eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll need the energy." Naruto said.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine." Sakura scoffed at his words, and turned to go home.

Naruto sighed, "She's definitely not going to eat tomorrow..."

"Indeed." a voice, which Naruto knew to be Kakashi, said from behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei? I thought you left already?" Naruto said after a slight jump in his heart (not in that way, he was surprised, get yer head outta the gutter).

"Hmm? Oh... no I use the body flicker to get to the top of the tree to observe." Kakashi explained.

"Ah... so what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see... I need you to make some bento for tomorrow's test. It's part of my plan to test you all." Kakashi said, not entirely sure if Naruto would agree.

"Sure." Naruto said with no hesitation.

"Eh? Really?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yeah... what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Well to be honest I didn't think you would agree this easily, I even had a big speech planned." Kakashi explained.

"Why wouldn't I agree?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I thought you would claim that you would be too busy to cook for the others." Kakashi said.

"Ah..." Naruto said, before he turned to walk home.

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out, in a curious tone.

Naruto stopped and asked "Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to help me so easily?" Kakashi asked.

"Do I need a reason to help somebody?" Naruto asked.

"So you would have helped me even if I was someone you didn't know?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep." Naruto said simply.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not wrong to help other." Naruto said before he left a starstruck Kakashi on the roof.

 **[A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter. Hope you guys/gals/other enjoyed it.**

 **Now as I'm typing this it is 6:00 am, I had to pull an all nighter in order to get this out, especially when I have several other stories to update with the same message as the one in the beginning.**

 **Also do you think the Conversation between the Narrator and me was a bit much?]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers you know the drill...**

 **Now I'm gonna post this, then crash.**

 **Later**


	11. AN: please read

**Alright, so to those who have read my fate/ shinobi fic, I was supposed to have shipped out for bootcamp on October 29th but yesterday (the 28th) my ship-date had been changed to December 9th.** **So ... yeah ... I'm gonna edit the story chapters in production so that they no longer have that explanation.** **Later.**


End file.
